Love Equals Squared
by Hot Gimmick Fan 007
Summary: The Hot Gimmick gang's all grown up & are graduates! After an abrupt stop in Hatsumi's career plans in Paris, she returns back to Tokyo. But then things start heating up now in Greece, & Hatsumi only realizes she's stuck in her own love square!ON HIATUS.
1. Graduation: Leaving Tokyo

Hi! This is my first story, so please post reviews so I can see if I'm doing a good job or not. I would really appreciate your comments. If you don't know what Hot Gimmick is, it's a manga series that's out now. For more information you can check out the website all about it (I made it) the link is in my profile so look there if you want to find out more about Hot Gimmick. Thanks and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick! If anyone decides to sue, you aren't going to get anything other than $1.69 and some old junk (keychains, trading cards, pacifiers, popsicle sticks, etc.)

This story is taking place in an AU (alternate universe)

Warning: This story will contain mature language, sexual themes, and imposed rape. Also, you might want to keep a box of kleenex on hand.

Chapter One - Graduation: Leaving Tokyo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hatsumi! You excited school's almost over?" asked Subaru. Hatsumi, Subaru, Azusa and the rest of the graduates were graduating tomorrow, then after that, off to start their new lives in colleges and universities.

"I guess so Subaru, but I'm definitely looking forward to working in Paris as a fashion intern for Chanel! It's like a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Hatsumi replied, overly happy.

"Man I can't believe that you're going all the way to Paris, just to work with clothes! I'm going to be heading off to Ukashe University for video and technology programming. I can't wait! I'll design my very own Gundam game and no one will be able to beat it but me! It'll be so awesome!" Subaru exclaimed, wide and starry-eyed.

"You think that's the best? Well, I'm going to be in a whole bunch of movies directed by all of Japan's hottest directors! You'll see my face everywhere! More than you ever saw in the Revolver! I'll be plastered on every single smooth surface! I'll be so big and famous with girls hanging off of my arms!" Azusa bragged.

"Azusa, we've heard that too many times to count! Please stop bragging! We know that you'll be in movies and all that stuff, so don't tell us again!" whined Hatsumi.

"It's time for our last class; we had better get there now! After all, it's our last class ever!" Subaru replied.

And so off they went. There wasn't much to learn, just preparation for the graduation ceremony tomorrow. Finally, just as the last bell rang for the day, the teacher announced,

"Class, remember to wear your dresses and suits before you come here at 12:45 p.m. for rehearsal! We don't want another shoe tripping incident happening like last year do we?" as he shot a glance towards the older, popular girls. They giggled. Then the class scrambled out, and the three walked back to the apartment complex. On the way back, they met up with Akane who was walking back to the apartment complex too. Subaru blushed the entire time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! What's for dinner?" asked Akane, putting her book bag on the kitchen counter top. Hatsumi arrived in the kitchen, just seconds later.

"Teriyaki chicken, with rice and vegetables, sweetie. What time do you have to go to your school tomorrow for rehearsal Hatsumi?" asked Mrs. Narita.

"12:45 p.m., Mom." Hatsumi replied, walking towards the table and sat down. Then Mr. Narita and Hikaru came in, just in time for dinner. Everyone sat down as Mrs. Narita served the teriyaki chicken, with the rice and vegetables then sat down. Soon conversations were flying across the table about Hatsumi and her 4 year leave to work in Paris for the Chanel fashion line. Hours later, everyone cleaned up and went off to bed. Hatsumi slept comfortably that night, completely unaware of the events that were in store for her…

That morning, Akane woke up early, and left for school. She still had to take one more exam and then she was off for the day. Hatsumi slept in that morning, since she didn't have to go to the school until 12:45 p.m. She awoke at 11:00 a.m. Mr. and Mrs. Narita were out working, so Hatsumi was alone in the apartment. She went over to the kitchen and toasted a bagel, then spread cream cheese all over it.

After that, she took a long shower, and fixed up her hair for the graduation ceremony, then put on her make-up on, which wasn't much, except for eyeliner, mascara, blush and a simple light pink lip gloss. Then she put on her Chanel dress that the Chanel Company sent to her from Paris as a welcoming gift.

It was sleek and slimmer, splashed in a medium purple hue, with silver sequins around her bust, and a diagonal line in between, and also with white lace, draped around at the hem of the dress. It looked spectacular on her. She loved how it looked so appealing, yet was simple and appropriate for the occasion. She also had a purple purse that matched with it too, and that made it look even better.

She closed her room's door and went out to the kitchen where she wrote a note telling her parents that she left and that the graduation ceremony was at 6:00 p.m. Then she put on a light coat, then walked out and closed the apartment door, then locked it. She went down the elevator, walked to the bus stop where she rode the bus to her school. She arrived at 12:40 p.m., with 5 minutes to spare.

Then she caught up with Subaru and Azusa, both looking very handsome in black suits. After 5 hours and 15 tiring minutes, the ceremony started. Each student got a diploma and awards for best student, most improved, valedictorian, etc. Finally, they tossed their graduation caps in the air and cheered. Then the students scattered, going to their parents, talking to the teachers, eating the food that was provided, etc.

"We graduated! Yes! I also won the "Most Improved" award! I am so excited to go to Paris tomorrow!" exclaimed Hatsumi, whose voice was nearly drowned out by the chattering in the auditorium.

"I am so proud of you! Look at you, you're all grown up and so sophisticated! You're all ready to face the world out there!" Mrs. Narita smiled, looking into her daughter's eyes.

"Congrats sis!" Akane said, giving Hatsumi a sisterly hug.

"Congratulations!" Hikaru said, also giving Hatsumi a very affectionate hug.

"Aww… you three are so cute!" Mr. Narita said, taking a picture of Hatsumi being hugged by Akane and Hikaru.

"Hey everyone!" said Subaru, who came up from behind Hatsumi. He looked at Akane, and blushed.

"Hey Akane! How are you?

"Fine" said Akane grumpily.

"Hey Hatsumi, glad we graduated huh?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah I guess, but what's the difference, I'm going to Paris tomorrow!" Hatsumi replied. Then after saying good-bye to Subaru and Azusa, the Narita family left the school and went to a very expensive place, The Sukiaso Restaurant in honor of Hatsumi's graduation and also a farewell to Hatsumi's leave tomorrow. After a hearty dinner and 5 full stomachs, the family went back to the apartment complex, where everyone went to bed, all tuckered out.

Everyone except Hatsumi was sleeping. She couldn't sleep due to the anticipation of leaving tomorrow. Everything was all packed, including the Chanel dress she wore that night. She thought it might come in handy for a staff party or something. Her plane left at 1 p.m. tomorrow so she could relax all morning. Finally after a long time of staring into the ceiling, she fell asleep…


	2. Fashion Intern For Chanel: In Paris

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. Own the this plot though. Steal or rip from me and you'll never see the light again!

Chapter Two – Fashion Intern For Chanel: Working In Paris

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Hatsumi arrived in Paris at 6:10 p.m. and hailed a cab to her new temporary apartment for 4 years, 'The La Paris' where she reluctantly unpacked and decided to go explore Paris for a little while. After all, she didn't start until tomorrow. She went out in the cool crispy fresh air of nighttime. She looked in windows of boutiques and saw cafés on every corner. She took mental notes of places she wanted to visit on her free time. Of course, who wouldn't unlike any other girl love to shop in Paris?

She went back to her hotel room and decided to sleep, to catch up and get the feel of the time difference in Paris. When she woke up, it was morning, her first morning of work. She put on medium dark blue jeans with ripped edges at the bottom, which were also rolled up a little bit to show off her ankles, topped off with a small hot pink dress that ended just a little above the knee, with a beaded necklace in different shades of pink with some hints of white. Since Paris was chilly at this time of the season, she took a white and pink checkered blazer that was short and ended before it met her waist. It was a little short at the sleeves, but needless, she made her ensemble look even better by wearing white bangle bracelets on one wrist and on the other wrist with a suitable looking watch.

Finally, she topped it all off with a coralish – pinkish cord cap. She wore this over her laid down, straight, nutmeg – brown hair. Over all she looked entirely fashionable and ready to start her first day of working as a fashion intern. Hatsumi could hardly wait. She strapped over her multi-colored book bag, which contained a big notebook and pencils, pens etc. for her job. She walked out her door and locked it.

She left the apartment, walked outside, and called for a cab. The streets of Paris were cluttered, with people walking, and cafés on every corner. She looked out the taxi window and saw the Eiffel Tower far away. Then the taxi stopped outside a tall building, with the Chanel Logo on top.

"Thank you!" Hatsumi thanked the driver and gave him the money for the ride.

"Have a good day mademoiselle" replied the driver. Hatsumi walked out of the taxi, shut the door and walked up to the front desk inside.

"Excuse me, where can I find the Executive of Fashion Design?" Hatsumi asked the lady at the front desk.

"What's your name Mademoiselle please?" The lady said.

"Hatsumi Narita" replied Hatsumi.

"Thank you, hold a moment please. Oh yes, you're the new fashion intern, he's waiting for you, up on the 12th floor, door 1207." The lady replied with a smile. She gave Hatsumi a card that would give her access to locked doors and elevators, and also a little purple notebook with a Chanel pen from the company. Apparently purple was the new rage now.

Hatsumi opened it and wrote in '12th floor, door 1207' then closed it and put it in her little book bag. The lady at the front desk pointed out the elevators to Hatsumi, and then Hatsumi thanked the lady for her help and walked towards the elevator. She pushed the up arrow button and waited. Seconds later, the elevator doors opened. They were sleek gold, and the entire place was so sophisticated. She went in the elevators, which had mirrors everywhere. They were tiled, and in between the spacing was gold. It looked so fancy. She pushed the 12 button and waited. Finally the elevator reached floor twelve. She went out and found the door 1207 in front of her. She knocked on it.

"Enter!" replied a manly voice. Hatsumi opened the door and inside she saw a lovely office. There were two huge full length windows and you could see Paris outside, even the Eiffel Tower looked so close. The view looked so phenomenal. She looked around. There was her boss sitting on his chair, with his desk, which was surprisingly clean and neat, with a laptop in the middle, with the Chanel Logo on it. There were pictures on the walls, mostly magazine covers, Chanel clothing, the logo, the perfume line etc. Across from the desk was a conjoining door, and two little tables, one on one side of the door and the other on the other side of the door. Both these little desk were painted purple, and had beautiful lamps. It looked like a vase shape, painted white and the lamp shade, painted of course, purple. The walls in the office were painted a nice hue of marigold, and that made the room look brighter, and the color looked a little similar to the color of gold.

"Nice office isn't it?" asked the man.

"It's so pretty. The view here is just amazing." Hatsumi replied, now facing her boss.

"Thanks, I picked out this office myself. I'm Mr. Dylan, but everyone here calls me by my first name, Dean." Dean replied.

"It's so nice to meet you Dean. I'm excited to be working with you. It's such an honor!" Hatsumi said, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Now, I thought you might like this room so much, that you might want this for your office. There's an exact duplicate one inside that door, which is your new office." Dean said, opening the door across from his desk. Hatsumi thanked him and went inside, which had the exact same thing as Dean's office. Marigold walls, a desk, a chair, a laptop with the Chanel Logo on it, a printer/scanner/photocopier/fax machine, the two little purple tables with the white and purple lamps, two huge full length windows with a similar view as her boss'. She had a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much!" Hatsumi exclaimed.

"Not a problem. The laptop and the multi-task printer are for your job, which now I must explain more clearly to you. For the first 3 weeks, you will be helping handing out mail and packages for the company, then after that for a year; you will be helping me manage a new line of accessories. After that, you have the rest of the 3 years to make your own products for Chanel. You can draw them in a notebook and scan them into the laptop where there's a program for things like that. If you need any help at all from me, you can just knock on my door and we'll talk. Understand?" Dean said in a manly tone.

"Wow. Thanks Dean. I can't wait to start, oh wait one second, where's the mail room?" Hatsumi asked.

"It's in the Sub-Basement floor. Right down below the main floor, on the elevator, just push the SB button and when you get to that floor, there's a door titled 'Mail Room' and you can speak with the personnel in there. I've spoken to them a couple minutes ago before you came. They have everything ready for you. You just start your usual morning time, then go to the Mail Room, and go up the floors giving out mail and packages, there's a slot in each door for those, and if you finish early or late or whatever, you have the rest of the day off to relax. You can stay here in the building after if you want, but the building closes at 8 p.m. so everyone has to be out by 7:50 p.m. Alright?" Dean answered.

"Yeah I got it. Thanks, do you want me to start now?" Hatsumi asked, writing down "3 weeks - Mail Room on Sub-Basement (SB) floor, 1 Year – Work with Dean managing new Accessories Line, 3 Years – Create own products for Chanel" in her little purple notebook that she received from the lady at the front desk.

"Actually, you don't start until 8:30 a.m." Dean said looking at his watch. It was 8:00 a.m.

"Oh. I guess I'll wait in my new office then." Hatsumi said.

"Don't be silly dear; you have to come to a meeting with me so I can introduce you to my staff!" Dean exclaimed. Hatsumi agreed, then walked out in the hallway with dean and went in the elevator with him. Dean pushed number 5. The elevator slowly went down. While they were waiting, Hatsumi looked at Dean. He looked very clean cut, with a shaved face. He looked like he wasn't French, but more like American. He was wearing a clean cut white crisp blouse with a black jacket over it and black pants with black shiny shoes. His hair was a bit spiked up, only at the front the rest was gelled back down smoothly. He sort of looked really appealing. Hatsumi wondered if he was single. Finally after an awkward moment of silence the elevator beeped and stopped on the 5th floor.

"Here we go…" Dean announced, with a smile. They both went out of the elevator as Dean opened a door in front of them. The door had a gold plate with a name on it, 'The Grande Board Meeting Room' it said. They went in and inside was a huge, long brown smooth table, with twenty chairs on each side and one at each end. There were people in some of the chairs and people coming in from behind them. Some people were mingling by the snack bar that was on the other side of the room, across from the huge window that took up the whole wall on the other side.

"Wow! This room is huge!" Hatsumi exclaimed.

Then Dean announced loudly, "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, the arranged meeting will now resume now, if everyone could take their seats please!"

Everyone murmured and nodded their heads, then began sitting.

"Hatsumi, if you could follow me please, I will direct you to your new seat." Dean responded. Hatsumi nodded and they went to one end of the table, where Dean sat in the one chair and on his right, an empty chair which was for Hatsumi. "You'll be sitting next to me for the next 4 years ok?" Dean asked.

"Ok!" Hatsumi replied.

"Ok everyone, now, back to business. As you all may know, we have a new member to welcome here today to our growing staff. Everyone, I would like to introduce to you, Hatsumi Narita, 18, from Tokyo, Japan. She is studying to be a fashion designer and will be working as a fashion intern for the next 4 years in Paris and will be working for me" Dean announced.

Hatsumi sat up, smiled and waved to everyone as they applauded for her.

"Ok now, Hatsumi let me introduce to you the important people. You can meet everyone else later ok?" Dean asked.

"Okay." Hatsumi answered.

"This is Steve, he works for photography, this is Beth, she works for sizing the clothes for the models, this is Hillary, she designs most of the clothes you see and that Purple – Silver sequined dress we sent you as a welcoming gift. She co-works with Mark, who is the head of designing." Dean said, pointing out to people he was talking about.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you all!" Hatsumi announced to everyone with a graceful smile.

"Okay everyone it's almost 8:30, so get back to your jobs people!" Dean said and clapped.

Everyone applauded and said "Welcome to Paris Hatsumi!" to her. Then when everyone was excused to leave some even talked with Hatsumi and introduced themselves. Then finally when Hatsumi was alone, she went back to her office, dropped off her book bag and her little purple notebook and went to the elevators. She went down to the Sub-Basement where she got a trolley of mail.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Lifelf, but everyone here calls me either 'Life' or 'Elf' so you can call me that either way. The trolley here has 20 boxes. They're numbered from 1 – 20, for each floor. Just take the trolley up with you to each floor, and take a box and find the door number on the letters and packages and just put it through the slot of the same door ok?" Mr. Lifelf explained.

"Ok Life. Can I call you that? Is it alright with you?" Hatsumi asked.

"Sure go on right ahead Hatsumi. Have fun!" Life replied waving good-bye as Hatsumi went out the door. She took the trolley with her and went to the elevator. She began her job. For three weeks, she would get up at 8:00 a.m., go to the Mail Room, get the trolley and deliver the mail. After that she usually finished during lunch, so she would grab some take- out lunch from one of the cafés or go there herself and then usually go to her office where she drew some ideas and did some research on the company for fun and leisure. Hatsumi was really enjoying her stay in Paris a lot…


	3. A New Love & An Old Love

Chapter Three – A New Love & An Old Love

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On her last day, as she finished earlier than usual so she had an hour before lunch break started so she was going to leave her office to go eat at a nearby café when her office phone rang. She turned around, and sat in her chair, then picked up the phone.

"Hello Hatsumi, Dean here. Today's your last day of the mail room job. Remember tomorrow to meet me in my office at 8:30 a.m. We have to go over designs for the new Chanel accessory line. Can I speak to you privately in my office now?" Dean said on the other line.

"Sure thing Dean." Hatsumi replied.

"Ok come over now, you don't need to knock." Dean responded. Hatsumi then hung up the phone, and walked to the conjoining door that connected her office to Dean's. She opened it and there he was on his chair, his blue eyes looking directly into Hatsumi's.

"Have a seat please Hatsumi." Dean said. Hatsumi sat down.

"Now, I have been looking over your progress and you've done extremely well so far as a fashion intern. But that's not why you're here. Hatsumi, ever since you walked into my office, I could not stop thinking about you. You are beautiful and smart, and I really would love it if you could go out with me. Hatsumi, do you want to go out with me?" Dean asked. Hatsumi was in shock. All of a sudden her heart started racing and pumping hard. _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

"Dean… I… I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize my job. Even if it didn't work out I don't want it to create this… awkward thing between us. It's too risky Dean I can't. I'm sorry." Hatsumi answered.

"Ah, see I knew you might say that so I propose a plan – if this doesn't work out I promise not to destroy your job and I'll hire a temporary person to stand in for me when we have to meet or talk. That way, we won't have any awkward moments because you won't even be able to see me around any more. Well I really like you Hatsumi. I'm falling more in love with you everyday and I won't take no for an answer." Dean replied. This reminded Hatsumi of Ryoki. She gave out a weak chuckle. _The good old days _she thought. She thought about it for a while then she said,

"Ok Dean. Sure why not? I guess I had a little crush on you for a while now so it sort of works doesn't it?"

"Ok great! I'm so happy Hatsumi. Say, let's take the rest of the day off and go shopping then out for dinner. What do you think?" Dean asked.

"That would be great Dean!" Hatsumi beamed.

And so the new couple went outside, and went shopping. Dean bought himself some new shoes and got Hatsumi a new multi-colored purse, a sexy black cocktail dress from a French store, new black and pink Jimmy Choo heels, a black blazer, and some ice cream. Then they went out to dinner at "Ricco's" which was this new Italian restaurant that just opened up. They shared delicious pasta, with garlic bread and chef's salad. For dessert they shared the Strawberry Cherry Cheesecake with whipped cream. It was utterly ravishing and delicious. Then Dean walked Hatsumi back to her apartment and they shared their first kiss outside Hatsumi's door.

"Goodnight Hatsumi." Dean sighed.

"Good night Dean. It was fun going out with you today. Thanks for the stuff and for dinner. I had an amazing time today." Hatsumi replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, bye!" Dean said, walking away.

"Bye!" Hatsumi said, opening her door and closing it.

In Tokyo, Japan …

Meanwhile, Shinogu was Japan's top lawyer. He had his own practice firm and was his own boss. He loved the perks that came with it. Everyone in his company was the best and his firm was the most suggested one by everyone. He was in his office, reading the newspaper that day when his cell phone rang. He picked it up, opened it and put it to his ear. "Hello? This is Shinogu here. What? A convicted murder case? All the way in Paris? You want me? Ok fine alright. When is my flight? Today at 10 p.m.? Ok alright. Thank you. Bye." Shinogu said, and then shut his cell phone closed. He was outside his apartment, now going in to start packing for his case. After he finished packing, he watched T.V. and prepped for the case until his taxi came and honked. Shinogu left his apartment and locked the door, then he went into the taxi and it took him to the airport where he boarded on a plane to Paris. Little did he know, a certain someone was in Paris…

Back to Paris, a year later…

"Hatsumi, what do you think of these watches?" asked Dean.

"Well for starters, the background colour is too dark, you can't see the time and the clock should be a little bit bigger." Hatsumi answered.

"Ok thanks I didn't notice that. You have a good eye sweetie." Dean said sweetly, smiling and giving her a kiss.

"Thanks!" Hatsumi replied.

"Ok I'll go tell Jeff to redesign them. I think that's about it today. Why don't you stay in your office and relax until I get back ok?" Dean asked.

"Ok no problem. But do tell Jeff that I love the exterior design!" Hatsumi exclaimed.

"Ok I'll tell Jeff to keep the exterior design. I have to go now bye babe!" Dean said, kissing Hatsumi again on the cheek. Then Dean left and closed the door.

In the previous months, Hatsumi felt like the relationship between her and Dean was going nowhere. Dean's kisses weren't that passionate, and it felt more like shopping than it felt more like dating. She felt no more chemistry between them and she was toying with the idea of maybe breaking up with Dean. She wasn't so sure yet. Hatsumi walked to her office and went on-line the internet. She spoke to Akane there, and Hikaru. They seemed to be having fun, but missed Hatsumi. After saying their good-byes Hatsumi logged off and worked on some samples for the accessories line.

A few minutes later, Dean returned, and they went out at a café for lunch. Just when they arrived, Dean's phone rang.

"Hello? What? Can't you get someone to do that? Ok I'm heading over there now, bye." Dean spoke into his cell phone, and then closed it shut. "Sorry babe, I have to go something happened at work. You'll be fine by yourself right?" Dean asked Hatsumi with a sorry face.

"Uh… I guess so you go on ahead Dean." Hatsumi said, sympathetically.

"Ok bye!" Dean waved and left. Hatsumi looked down to read the café's menu.

"Ow!" Hatsumi let out a cry of pain. It felt like something hard like a briefcase hit her arm. "Excuse me…" Hatsumi looked up and got shocked.

"I'm sorry miss, my apolo… Hatsumi? It's me! Shinogu!" Shinogu exclaimed.

"Oh my god! Shinogu it's you!" Hatsumi exclaimed as well.

"What are you doing here in Paris?" Shinogu asked.

"I got a job as a fashion intern here in Paris for Chanel, I've been here for almost a year and I still have 3 more years to go! What about you?" Hatsumi answered.

"Here on a case. I'm a lawyer. You… going out… with anyone?" Shinogu asked cautiously.

"Yup. I have a boyfriend… it's been almost a year I guess. You?" Hatsumi asked.

"No. I'm too busy but after this case, my firm wants me to take a year off to relax. After all I am my own boss so I can do that anytime I want to!" Shinogu chuckled.

"Hey babe! I'm back!" Dean exclaimed, now looking puzzled.

"Who's that?" Dean asked, pointing to Shinogu.

"Oh – I'm so sorry, this is just… a friend of mine from where I came from." Hatsumi replied. Shinogu looked disappointed. But he quickly put his smiley face back on.

"Hi, I'm Shinogu. You must be the boyfriend she was talking about." Shinogu said, offering his hand.

"Dean." Replied Dean, grabbing Shinogu's hand and shaking it.

"Sorry you'll have to excuse me. I have to go. Bye. Maybe I'll see you sometime Hatsumi." Shinogu said, waving good-bye and leaving.

"Bye Shinogu!" Hatsumi said.

"Hey babe, I had the situation handled as soon as possible so I could be here with you." Dean said, sitting across from Hatsumi. The two chatted while they had a small lunch, then they returned back to work. Then they finished and it was getting late and Dean had to go do some "errands" as he so put it that way. So Hatsumi went back to her apartment where she worked on something that she wanted to show to Dean after she finished her 2nd job, for her new line. She thought Dean would be impressed by the effort so she worked on it all night. Meanwhile… Dean was outside walking and sat down in a café far away from his work. Five minutes later, an older, classy French woman came.

"Patricia! You made it! I was worried that you wouldn't be able to find this new café." Dean replied.

"Such nonsense. So Dean, have you miss me much?" Patricia said, in a heavy French accent.

"No, how could I? Our sex was amazing that night before you left. Say, do you want to go back to my apartment…" Dean said with a smirk on his face, winking at Patricia.

"Sure why not?" Patricia said. They both got up, and shared a very passionate kiss. Then they held hands and walked together. Little did they know, Shinogu was walking out late that night and he had witnessed the whole thing. _I've got to tell Hatsumi this, before Dean hurts her! _Shinogu thought to himself. Someday, that day would come.

The next morning… Hatsumi woke up and went to work as usual. But first she had to meet Dean in his office. Today was the first day of her new independent job and she couldn't wait to show him her idea. She went up the elevator and knocked on Dean's door.

"Enter!" Dean announced. Hatsumi turned the doorknob and went inside.

"Hey Dean, how are you doing?" Hatsumi asked.

"Great, so you know that today's your first day of your last job for 3 years. You excited?" Dean answered.

"Yup! In fact I've got one idea to show you, it's all planned out and everything." Hatsumi said, showing Dean her work.

"Your own sunglasses line. I love it. You should make more designs okay? Maybe one with the Chanel logo in it somehow?" Dean asked.

"Sure I can work on that now. That won't take me until a couple more months to make some more ok?" Hatsumi said, with sweetness in her voice and a smile.

"Sure. Take your time." Dean said.

"Okay! Thank you so much!" Hatsumi replied before going into her office. She set up her notebook in her book bag that she carried everyday, and began sketching some ideas. Little did she know… life had more plans in store for her...


	4. Gut Feelings

Disclaimer: Don't own Hot Gimmick, but own this story!

WARNING: Some swearing is going to be in this story and if you don't like it, well, go read a story about a happy little elf instead.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, thanks for the comments, especially those about spacing it all out. Well just FOR YOU ALL, THAT'S WHAT I'VE DONE! YAAAYY! A round of applause for meeeee! Big, Big, BIG thanks to deathsentence for all her help on this story. We had some laughs too… and here is CHAPTER 4 guys!

I TOTALLY PROMISE THAT RYOKI WILL BE COMING VERY, VERY SOOON! YOU CAN EXPECT HIM IN THIS STORY FOR LONGER THAN A CHAPTER! OK THAT'S ENOUGH OF SPOILERS!

Chapter Four – Gut Feelings

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Year Later…

"Hatsumi! Come here for a sec" Dean shouted.

Hatsumi turned around and nodded. She walked back to Dean's desk in his office.

"I just got word. Your new sunglasses line will be promoted tomorrow at the Paris Fashion Show Walk." Dean told her.

"Great! Thanks Dean! Oh wait you wanted me to come by your place tonight to get you? What time again?" Hatsumi asked.

"Oh… uh… I guess after 9 p.m. would be ok." Dean answered.

Then Hatsumi went back to her office to collect her things and went down the elevator and outside. She was planning on going shopping. When she started checking out the windows outside the stores, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Hatsumi asked into her cell phone.

"Hi Hatsumi! It's Shinogu here. I hope you don't mind, I got this number from your office. I wanted to speak with you privately. Where are you now?" Shinogu asked.

"Uh… I'm outside the store "La Vie En Rose" at the intersection of… Latria and 4thth Street." Hatsumi replied, looking up at the signs.

"Ok I'll be over there in a sec. Wait for me!" Shinogu said then he hung up. Hatsumi hung up and closed her cell phone. Just a few minutes later, Shinogu appeared.

"Hey Hatsumi! How are you doing?" Shinogu asked.

"Oh, I'm doing great Shinogu. You?" Hatsumi asked Shinogu.

"Heck no! Ever since I saw something… revealing, I couldn't ignore it, so I had to tell you. Hatsumi, I'm not joking, but I saw your boyfriend making out with another girl at that café where we all met each other. I mean, after you left, an older looking French woman came and he started talking to her, and holding hands and everything. Did you guys break up yet?" Shinogu asked.

"No! I can't believe you Shinogu! You're just jealous! I can't believe that you'd say something like that! God! I never want to see you again, so just leave me alone!" Hatsumi said, running away. '_Still got that stubbornness streak in her', _Shinogu thought to himself. He smiled.

Later on that day, Hatsumi got ready for her usual date with Dean, and left. It was a little early, but knowing Dean, he wouldn't care if she arrived at his place one hour early. After all she wanted to get over that conversation with Shinogu earlier on.

She walked outside until she found his apartment, and then went inside and up the elevator to the 13th floor.

She stopped on Dean's floor and walked to his door. It was strangely, open so she gave it a little push and she heard moaning. Hatsumi walked in and into the bedroom. To her horror she saw Dean naked, with an older French lady!

"DEAN?" Hatsumi yelled.

"HATSUMI! It's not what you think!" Dean replied.

"YOU-You-You-YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! WE'RE OVER! I QUIT! GOOD-BYE AND HAVE A CRAPPY LIFE YOU CHEATING SCUMBAG!" Hatsumi yelled at Dean before she stormed out crying.

She ran down the stairs, ignoring the elevators, then outside, to her apartment. She then grabbed her cell phone and promptly began calling the Paris International Airport for an immediate ticket to Tokyo as soon as possible.

After submitting the ticket, she hung up then began packing her stuff. She threw out all the stuff Dean bought her, but kept that Purple – Silver sequined dress that she wore for her graduation. Then she cried herself to sleep.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Phew. Finally that case is over. Now I can get back to relaxing in Tokyo, _Shinogu thought to himself. He had also booked a plane ticket to Tokyo that evening tomorrow. Little did he know he wouldn't be getting an exactly _normal_ vacation, when a certain someone was coming home too…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatsumi was in her apartment doing a double check to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything of importance or to throw out anything else that Dean had given to her. Then, after half an hour of checking, she felt that there was absolutely nothing left, she left the apartment, locked the door, gave the key to the front desk and hailed a cab.

"Bonjour Madame."

"Charles de Gaulle L'aéroport s'il vous plait." (1)

"Oui Madame." (2)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God! I can't believe that he would do that to me!" Hatsumi yelled to no one in particular.

Everyone in the immediate area turned to stare at her, with looks that said, "Are you insane?" One of the workers at the airport came up to Hatsumi and asked her if she was feeling alright, and to not scream in the building.

Hatsumi's cheeks turned scarlet and she apologized hastily. She walked up to the front desk and told the woman working there her name and that she had called earlier to order a one way ticket to Tokyo, Japan. The lady at the front nodded, and checked in her computer. Soon, after 5 minutes, she printed out a ticket for Hatsumi and pointed her to customs.

"Thank you." Hatsumi said, before leaving with her bags. She promptly went through customs and then, finally found a seat outside her terminal.

30 minutes later, an announcement came on, requesting those with tickets to Tokyo, Japan to board their plane now.

Hatsumi stood up, and grabbed her carry-on bag. She made her way to the entrance gate and handed her ticket over to the man ripping them. Then she held up her ticket to check the number and went to find her seat.

She found it and sat down after putting her carry-on bag in the luggage compartment above. After she was settled, a man came up to her.

"Excuse me miss, but would you mind getting up so that I can get to my seat?" He asked.

"Sure no problem… SHINOGU?" Hatsumi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone on the plane turned around and looked at her.

"AHHH It's that young crazy lady from the airport! I knew we should have went to China! You idiot!" the old lady screamed and started to hit her older son with her purse.

"Ow! Ow! Ma! I'm sorry ma! It wasn't my fault! Ow! Ma! Stop!" The son screamed.

Hatusmi stood there, in the middle of the plane, with her cheeks flaming red and shocked.

"Hatsumi? Is that really you, or am I dreaming again?" questioned Shinogu.

"What do you mean dreaming _again? _Ok, I don't even want to know. But what are you doing here? I thought that you had a case to finish?" Hatsumi aksed.

"I did, but I finished the case yesterday so I'm going home, but what are you doing here? I thought that you were working at Chanel? Or are you going on a trip with Dean." Shinogu said his last sentence with spite.

"Shinogu, I really don't want to talk about it right now, ok. But you were right, Dean is a scumbag, a lowlife and a fucking asshole who SHOULD ROT IN HELL, THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Hatsumi screamed again, with everyone looking at her with dismay.

"MOM!" A little boy screamed, crying in half tears, choked sobs.

"Sorry!" Hatsumi said to everyone on the plane, and then sat down quickly as possible after Shinogu passed her.

"Heh… we're sitting together for the plane ride. Pretty weird huh?" Shinogu said, in a calm voice.

"Uh?" _Oh MY GOD! SHINOGU AND I TOGETHER ON AN AIRPLANE! THIS COULDN'T GET ANY WEIRDER! _Hatsumi said with a questionable look. She looked and realized that Shinogu was sitting with her on the airplane. "Uh Shinogu… I'm really sorry for yelling… I guess you could say we broke up. But I don't really want to talk about it anymore…"

'_TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE? HATSUMI THIS IS SHINOGU!' _Her conscience screamed at her.

For the next eighteen hours, there was nothing but awkward silence between them, and a little bit of small talk. There was also some brief naps throughout the plane ride as well.

Finally, they arrived in Tokyo, Japan and were getting off the plane. Hatsumi noticed everyone else running out quickly pushing the flight attendants out of the way. Guess she made some friends you could say…

AUTHOR'S NOTES PT. 2:

– Charles de Gaulle L'aéroport s'il vous plait: Charles de Gaulle Airport please.

- Oui Madame: Yes Madame.


	5. Old Flames Ignite

Disclaimer: Don't own Hot Gimmick… are you happy now?

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep em' coming! I want at least 2 reviews before I post the next chapter!

Chapter Five: Old Flames Ignite

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Hatsumi's arrival in Tokyo, Japan, her family welcomed her home with sympathy. There, for a few hours she spent time with Akane and Hikaru talking about the wonderful sights of Paris, until it was late and time for all of them to go to bed. Then morning arrived…

"Uggghh…" Hatsumi groaned, getting out of her bed. She hastily fixed her hair so she could see herself in the mirror. "I look horrible!" Hatsumi groaned again, trying to fix her face.

"MORNING HATSUMI!" Akane screeched from her bunk bed. Hatsumi jumped up in startled surprise.

"Mornin' Akane…" Hatsumi groaned again.

"GIRLS! Since I hear both of you are already up, you wouldn't mind taking out the trash and dropping something off for me?" Mrs. Narita announced loudly from the kitchen.

"Well, that's my cue to go back to bed!" Akane laughed, plopping back down on her bed and falling asleep again.

"But-b-but Akane, we both have to do it…" Hatsumi whimpered.

"C'mon big sis… I promise next time I will help you…" Akane whispered before drifting off to dreamland.

"Fine… I won't forget this!" Hatsumi replied, taking a suitable shirt and jeans out of her closet. She finally had to take out a whole bunch of shirts until she could decide on one that matched with her jeans well. It was a mild yellow short-sleeved with a hood shirt that had 3 white stripes and 2 navy blue stripes together in a consecutive pattern in the middle. She wore this with her new ripped jeans, with small rips on both knees and on one back pocket.

"Now the shoes…" Hatsumi said to herself. She looked in the closet until she could find her black striped Adidas. Then after putting them on, she rolled up the bottom of her jeans so that it rested at ankle length, giving her that tomboyish look. Then finally, she went back to her mirror and fixed her hair into two messy small ponytails on each side of her head, fastened with two purple hair elastics that had two yellow balls on them. Then she gently fixed the forehead area of her hair so that some short strands would hang down. Finally, she was finished.

"Mom? What's for breakfast?" Hatsumi asked, walking out of her room and closing the door behind her, remembering that Akane was sleeping.

"It's pancakes sweetie. Would you like yours stuffed with blueberries, strawberries or chocolate chips?" Mrs. Narita asked.

"Could I please have one with chocolate chips, and one with strawberries?" Hatsumi answered.

"Sure it's alright. It'll be ready in 5 minutes." Mrs. Narita replied.

Hatsumi walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Shortly, five minutes later, her pancakes came.

"Dish ish reawy good!" Hatsumi said, with her mouth full of her chocolate chip pancake.

"I'm glad you think so dear. Now when you're done, could you please drop these bags off at the Netsuke's? It's just full of old movies for their children. Hikaru doesn't want these anymore, and Akane will take the trash out when she gets up." Mrs. Narita replied with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Sure thing Mom." Hatsumi replied. Fifteen minutes later, Hatsumi gobbled up the rest of the pancakes, wiped her mouth with a napkin and washed it down with orange juice. Then she cleaned up her plate and washed the utensils. Finally, she finished, grabbed the bags and opened the door.

"Be right back Mom!" Hatsumi yelled out before shutting the door.

"Man… this is heavy! It feels like a body is in these!" Hatsumi said to herself, lagging the bags behind. She walked up to the elevators and pressed the 'up' button. The light never came on, so she assumed it was busy. She waited… and waited… Five minutes later, nothing. She gave up, and took the stairs instead. She went all the way up to the 6th floor and rang the doorbell.

"Hatsumi! Welcome back! Oh dear, thanks for delivering the bags! Tell your mom many thanks! Bye!" Mrs. Netsuke replied, taking the bags Hatsumi was carrying and giving her a heartwarming hug before saying her goodbyes and closing her door.

"Bye!" Hatsumi said, waving to Mrs. Netsuke, closing the door. _Now what do I do?_ Hatsumi thought to herself. _I hear the roof is beautiful at early mornings. _Hatsumi looked at her watch. _Perfect, I've got a couple more minutes until I return to Mom. I think I'll go watch the sun rise. _Hatsumi concluded. She then began walking up the stairs to the roof.

After a time that seemed neverending, she finally reached the roof. She took a few more steps outside, breathing in the fresh mist air of morning. _Ahh… now this is peaceful. _Hatsumi thought to herself.

_CLICK. SQUEEAK. CLICK._

"Huh?" Hatsumi turned around, only to find those familiar sharp piercing blue eyes…

_RYOKI TACHIBANA! _Hatsumi thought to herself, in shock.

"Oh! Hi Hatsumi! Good morning!" Ryoki said sweetly, with a smile that bared all his pearly white teeth.

"U-u-h Oh hi Ryoki. How are you?" Hatsumi asked, being as polite she could. After all this _was_ Ryoki Tachibana, the meanest, cruelest human being on the planet, next to his mother of course.

"Good. Are you enjoying your life?" Ryoki asked.

"It's ok I guess… and you?" Hatsumi replied. 'Is he actually being nice to me!' Hatsumi thought.

"Good. My mother wanted me to go to Pre-Med. So I did. I'm a doctor now." Ryoki sweetly said.

"You seem… different. Did you get a haircut or something?" Hatsumi asked.

"No. Ohhh… I think I know… my personality got a little tweaking. Couldn't you tell?" Ryoki answered. 'Oh my God, he's so different! He's actually nice now!'

"Wow! Unbelievable! I mean, it was good before, not that it wasn't, I mean... no wait, I mean that's good, not that I'm implying anything, and I'm not being rude actuall-"

"Hatsumi, I know. Don't worry." Ryoki interrupted, sweetly, flashing that pearly white smile again.

Hatsumi's heart started beating faster. _TUMP THUMP. TUMP THUMP…_ _Oh my god! Not again! _She quickly looked down at her watch. _Oh shoot._ "Uh, Ryoki, sorry for being rude, but I have to go, my mom's expecting me. Sorry, but it was great talking to you… bye." Hatsumi quickly said.

"It's alright. Just to let you know, my mom passed this building on to me, so I'm in charge. You don't have to worry about getting in trouble with her… heh, she's just an old teabag that lady… but neither do you have to worry about your family because of me. Don't worry, I'm not that…evil." Ryoki said with some hesitation on the last word.

"O….k… thanks. Bye!" Hatsumi chirped, before running off to the stairway door and going downstairs…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hatsumi, I don't see why we can't go to that new coffee shop that opened up around the corner. C'mon what's the problem sis?" Akane whined.

"First I'm out of shopping money. Two, coffee's bad for you. Three, we're supposed to go home now!" Hatsumi replied.

"C'mon sis! It'll only take two minutes! I won't have coffee, just a cool ice shake or something pleeease! I'm begging you! I have some cash please?" Akane whined again.

"Fine! Make it quick!" Hatsumi groaned. Then she felt a sudden pull and jolt, as Akane had grabbed her arm and was pulling her towards the coffee shop. _Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?_ Hatsumi wondered.

"HATSUMI! Can I have fifty cents please?" Akane asked.

"Sure… here ya go…" Hatsumi replied, giving Akane the fifty cents asked.

"Ok thanks! OH MY GOD! HI AZUSA! HOW ARE YOU? OH MY GOSH I'VE SEEN YOU IN 'DRACO BLADE', 'FIGHTING HEARTS' AND 'FIRE FLIGHT' YOU WERE AWESOME!" Akane exclaimed to the older man next to her.

'_Did… she just say… Azusa?' _ Hatsumi gulped. She stood there wide-eyed and absolutely shocked.

"Hey, Akane. Thanks! Those were fun to play in. Oh hey Hatsumi! How are ya doing?" Azusa said, flashing his ever-so-hot-gorgeous smile.

"Huh? OH! Hi Azusa…" Hatsumi exclaimed and then all the colour drained from her face. Fear was in her eyes. Apparently she hadn't figured out her feelings for Azusa yet, but she'd thought she would just leave them alone and move on. Far, far, away. Unfortunately, it seemed they had came back to haunt her.

"Heh… guess you're not used to me being a really famous actor, huh? I told you I would be BIG. HUGE. ENORMOUS! I'm A STAR!" Azusa said excitedly, with starry eyes.

"Very funny Azusa. Oh shoot. Akane! You ready? We have to go. I'm sorry Azusa, you sort of caught us at a bad time, and hopefully we'll see you again later. Sorry. Bye!" Hatsumi said, leaving with Akane at the door.

"Ok. Bye!" Azusa said.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S AZUSA! AAAAHHHH! OVER HERE! AZUSA ODAGIRI! AAAHHH!" A girl screamed. Two seconds later, about a million hundred girls came running towards Azusa, who was now outside the coffee shop. There was a huge rumble as he turned around to the screams and calls of his name coming from…a herd of stampeding fan girls!

"OH SHIIIITTT! NOT THEM AGAIN!" Azusa cried out, before running off to his limo that was parked on the street nearby. Fortunately he was quick and was able to get in the limo safely and drive away from the crazy fanatics. '_PHEW! That was too close! So Hatsumi's back again… perfect, now my plan is all set… the only thing I need now, is… Hatsumi.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Guys, just wanted to thank you all again for your reviews. Now, as deathsentence wanted me to do...:

HollyWriter: Thanks for your comments, especially about spacing my story all out so it's easier to read. I thank you so much for actually helping me improvise! Now about Shinogu… I like him too because he's a really cool guy. However you can totally expect him everywhere in this fic. And umm.. the cursing thing in public loudly? Well I do that A LOT (Well since I'm deaf I can't hear my voice and well, it's hard to keep it at a good tone) and well I just wound up embarrassing myself everytime I talk _too_ loudly in public. It's good you like it too in this fic.

Dawbygirl: I know you wanted Ryoki and I know I promised you. Well… he's here, and believe me, he'll be everywhere:)


	6. Born Anew

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick… however this plot is all MINE! MINE! HISS... BACK OFF! MINE!

Chapter Six: Born Anew

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't see why we have to do this Mom!" Akane whined.

"Sweetie you have to help out more often! Hatsumi's been doing your dirty work, and look – she's also helping you too so just be quiet and get on with it!" Mrs. Narita replied.

It was finally Christmastime, but with it being a holiday, it came with some downsides… like cooking dinner, decorating the tree, and delivering those dreaded gifts Mrs. Narita made for everyone in the complex. Of course, there was chocolate inside those gifts, so that made it even heavier to carry around.

"Mom… please! I have to go meet my friends! They're having a party and I promised I'd come!" Akane whined another second time.

"Akane, ok. How about this, you help Hatsumi deliver half of the gifts and then you can go after?" Mrs. Narita replied, trying to make a compromise with her lazy daughter.

"Uggghh, fine! Hatsumi! I'm taking the lower half of the complex! You go do the top half ok?" Akane asked her busy sister.

"Uh… ok Akane. Have fun!" Hatsumi smiled and went back to chopping the tomatoes. Akane then took a huge fake Santa bag and walked out. Hatsumi groaned. She'd suddenly remembered that her friends were having a party on the roof tonight. If she could only finish helping.

"Hatsumi! I think that's enough helping today. Thank you for all of your hard work, now go, have fun!" Mrs. Narita said, winking at Hatsumi.

'_So she does know about the party… she must've seen the invite in my room.'_ "Wow. Really, Mom?" Hatsumi asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. Now go! I'll see you before midnight! Oh don't forget to do your half of delivering the gifts. Just so you know, I gave Akane the most loads, since most of our friends are in the lower complex area. You don't have much to deliver, just remember to be EXTRA nice to the Tachibanas." Mrs. Narita replied, winking a second time again before giving her daughter the smaller fake Santa bag, and directing her to the door.

"Thanks Mom! I'll see you later bye!" Hatsumi excitedly chattered, closing the door behind her.

"Kids these days, always want to go out to parties… oh dear me." Mrs. Narita said to herself.

Hatsumi walked up the stairs, since all elevators were off due to maintenance checks this week. She stopped on every floor and delivered the gifts, until she finally reached the top floor, 'The Tachibanas'. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door opened.

"Hello. What brings you here Hatsumi?" A very festive Ryoki said. He was wearing a red turtleneck sweater that clung to his body, and black pants with black shiny shoes. Inside his home, you could see tinsel all over the place, even on the walls. The tiles on the floor resembled the red and green theme. Heck his place had that Christmas spirit.

"Oh, hi Ryoki. Here. This is a gift from us all, the Naritas. Merry Christmas!" Hatsumi exclaimed, handing Ryoki a HUGE present. After all he was a Tachibana.

"Oh, why thank you Hatsumi. Tell your parents we all say thanks. Merry Christmas too. Oh wait, here, we've got a gift for you too. Hold on let me get it." Ryoki replied, walking off to a nearby room and taking a gift. He handed it to Hatsumi.

"Thanks. Bye. Oh wait, did you happen to get an invite to the roof party tonight?" Hatsumi asked.

"Of course I got one, you see, I planned this party." Ryoki answered.

"You?" Hatsumi exclaimed, "_You_ planned this party?" Hatsumi asked again, half shocked, half excited.

"That's correct. I thought it might be a good idea. You know us, we always want fun! So, don't worry about it being FREEZING up there. I got some workers to set up a heated tent thing. You'll see when we go up there. So do you want to come up with me?" Ryoki asked Hatsumi.

"Sure! I was actually on my way there now." Hatsumi answered. So, the two walked up to the stairs, which didn't take that much time and when they arrived, it was… breathtaking. The tent was completely see-through and it covered the entire roof. When you went inside, you immediately felt the heat and if you looked around, there was a table, full of food and above you the snow falling. There were some tables and booths too with candles, and some had mistletoes hanging above them. Of course a party wouldn't be complete without mistletoes. There was a small area taken up by speakers and a DJ playing music. A song was playing, The Black Eyed Peas "Don't Phunk With My Heart" or something like that and everyone was dancing.

"Wow! You did a great job Ryoki!" Hatsumi exclaimed, trying to get her voice to overcome the loud song that was playing so Ryoki could hear.

"Thanks!" Ryoki replied.

Hatsumi looked around and saw Akane. So _this_ was the party she was raving on about. Hatsumi walked up to Akane surrounded by hot boys and cleared her throat.

"So, Akane, what a surprise to see you here, of all places." Hatsumi said in a matured sisterly voice.

"HATSUMI! OH MY GOSH! HOW WEIRD IS THIS! This is totally cool! You and me at the same party! Sweet!" Akane exclaimed. She was already excited and into the Christmas spirit already. Waaaayy too excited.

"Ok… excuse me Akane, I'm going to go hang with my friends ok, bye see you later!" Hatsumi chimed in after Akane and walked away. Hatsumi looked around and couldn't find Yumi or any of her school friends. She gave up and walked over to an area where she could wait. She rested her left arm on a bar table thing and waited…

"Hey, Hatsumi! How're you doing so far?" Ryoki asked, joining Hatsumi at the bar table.

"Huh? Oh ok." Hatsumi replied.

Ryoki looked up and saw mistletoes hanging above the bar table over them and chuckled.

"Why did you laugh?" Hatsumi asked.

"Look… up." Ryoki answered.

And so Hatsumi did. She saw the mistletoe. '_Oh damn… I thought this area didn't have any… wait I HAVE to KISS Ryoki? OH NO WAY AM I GOING TO! I CAN'T KISS RYOKI! STUPID MISTELTOES AND CHRISTMAS TRADITION! STUPID! STUPID!'_

"So?" Hatsumi said, trying to shrug it off the fact that she HAD to kiss Ryoki Tachibana, of all people because of stupid mistletoes.

"You don't know the proper Christmas traditions do you? Whenever two people stand under mistletoes, they have to kiss. It's tradition!" Ryoki quoted.

"O..k... I guess." Hatsumi said shyly, looking down.

"C'mere." Ryoki said, gently lifting her head up from her jaw with his hand. He then put both of his hands lightly on Hatsumi's face and pulled her towards him. Hatsumi squirmed a little, but still let Ryoki pull her into his face.

"Hhmhmm…" Hatsumi said, feeling the warmth from Ryoki's lips. Ryoki tried to be a little more daring and pressed his tongue against the teeny gap between Hatsumi's lips. Hatsumi let Ryoki's tongue in and Ryoki explored her mouth with his tongue. His tongue then massaged hers and finally, they pulled apart.

"Well that was most definitely a mistletoe kiss! Thanks again Hatsumi. Merry Christmas, I've got to go!" Ryoki quickly sputtered and then left.

"Wha-what was that?" Hatsumi said to herself. She stood there for the next second, still gaping and wondering what happened. Her brain couldn't respond. And her heart, thumping and beating so hard that Hatsumi thought she was going deaf. (Author's Note: Well I am DEAF!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Subaru! If we don't hurry, the 7-Eleven will close before we'll get a chance to get their yummy hot chocolate!" A worried Akane responded.

"Don't... wo...rry, it doe… sn't… close… un…til… twel…ve…o clock." Subaru panted. He was running, behind Akane, who had obviously gotten a big lead ahead of him. Shortly, they arrived at the 7-Eleven with the 'Open' neon sign still on. It was 11:00 p.m. so they had an hour until it actually closed.

Both teenagers walked in, towards the cashier.

"Hi, I'd like two medium hot chocolates please." Subaru asked the cashier.

"Certainly" the cashier replied. Then he walked over to the booth that had the machines to make hot chocolate. He then began pouring hot chocolate into two medium cups.

"Subaru, I can pay for my own ok?" Akane asked.

"No, let me get it for you. After all it's Christmas." Subaru smiled sweetly. His blush was so red, that his head almost looked like a tomato.

"Here you go. That will be $2.11 please." The cashier asked.

"No problem." Subaru modestly said, handing him the money.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas, you two!" The cashier replied.

"Merry Christmas!" The two teenagers said in unison. Then they turned around and walked outside.

"Thanks again Subaru, for buying me hot chocolate." Akane sweetly spoke.

"No problem Akane. Merry Christmas!" Subaru chimed in.

"Uggh. I've heard that too many times!" Akane laughed.

'_She's so beautiful when she's herself and laughing. Ohh... if I only had the courage…'_ Subaru thought to himself.

"Hey Subaruie, let's go back to that roof party!" Akane suggested.

"Uh… you go Akane. I'm going back to my floor and spending the rest of tonight with my family is that ok with you?" he asked Akane.

"Yeah sure go on ahead. I'll see ya later. Bye!" Akane chirped.

"Bye…" Subaru replied, walking away from Akane. Akane then set foot to the roof party. '_He never tries to compliment me or stay with me longer than five minutes before making up some excuse to go back home… I'm so sick and tired of it. If he really likes me, then why isn't he making his move?'_ Akane whined to herself. She walked back to the roof party, alone, satisfied that there would always be some hot guys who would at least keep her company for the duration.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Hello?" A curious Ryoki opened the door.

"Hey Ryoki it's just me Hatsumi… can we talk?" Hatsumi nervously replied.

"Uh- yeah sure Hatsumi, come on in, my mother's out on a business trip for 2 days, she just left a while ago." Ryoki opened the door and let her in.

Hatsumi turned around, facing Ryoki.

"Uh, Ryoki… why did you change? What's going on?" Hatsumi asked, trying to be as serious as she could be.

"Actually to tell you the truth, it's all for you. I mean - god how do you explain something as trivial as this? Your impact on me has inflicted me in many ways and has made me be a better person. You know, I owe it all to you…" Ryoki answered.

"Me? Really? Wow uh… I feel honored that I've helped you." Hatsumi chuckled.

"Yeah, but there's just one more thing I want to ask you." Ryoki slowly said.

"What?" Hatsumi nervously replied, getting really spooked out at this.

"Would… you… wouldyouliketogooutwithme!" Ryoki stuttered. Unfortunately, Hatsumi didn't catch the last part of his sentence.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Hatsumi asked again, her stomach twisting and knotting all of a sudden.

"Would… you like… to go out with me?" Ryoki asked, taking deep breaths in between words to calm himself down.

'_OH MY GOD.' _Hatsumi thought.

"Wow. I would love to!" Hatsumi replied, smiling.

"Thank you so much Hatsumi!" Ryoki beamed, giving her a very affectionate hug.

"Mhmm…" Hatsumi mumbled. She loved this… feeling. Like Ryoki was sheltering her from the harsh world outside with his warmth and loving care. It felt so new and different to her.

'_Perfect.' _ Ryoki thought to himself. Releasing Hatsumi, he said,

"Well Hatsumi I have to go. It's getting late, so good night and Merry Christmas!" Ryoki said, guiding Hatsumi outside his door.

"Good night… Ryoki and Merry Christmas." Hatsumi said, looking a little love struck. She let out a little giggle, before waving goodbye to Ryoki and walking downstairs to her home.

'_He is so…amazing.'_ Hatsumi thought to herself, before closing her eyes and falling asleep in her bed…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok! Well, since I don't get reviews much anymore, please review this chapter and I won't be posting the next one unless I get more than 3 reviews! Also you should know, the next chapter is a real DOOZY… it might… cause you to… get… pretty angry… so calm down (this is in advance) and chill out. Everything will all work out eventually in the end.

HollyWriter: I know… 'What the hell is going on with Ryoki?' Just relax… I'm sure by reading this chapter, it will have at least cleared your questions a little bit. I swear there is a rational explanation for all of this.

Well… please, please REVIEW! DON'T BE SHY! I CAN TAKE BAD AND GOOD COMMENTS! Well… have a good time reading!


	7. Sweet & Sour

Warning: This chapter and future chapters from now on may make you destroy your computer. Keep all hands off when necessary. (Except for typing reviews ) Basically anyone with a bad temper needs to avoid touching their computer… SHORT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Hot Gimmick, but my friend does! (Not really but…) So, DON'T YOU DARE SUE ME!

Chapter Seven: Sweet & Sour

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ryoki Tachibana**_  
**_Casually invites you to his 3rd annual_**  
_**Hatsumode Party  
To take place at the  
Fukahara Shrine  
10:30 p.m.**_  
"**_No pitchforks, no guns, no weapons or sharp items of any kind please."_**  
_**Black Tie Welcome**_

"Ooohhh… this has to be, like, the coolest Hatsumode ever, now that you're back!" Akane exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, sure Akane… I take it you're going to drag me along?" Hatsumi tiredly asked.

"Are you insane! Of course I am! You have to come! Please big sis! Please!" Akane whined.

"Whatever Akane… just leave me alone okay?" Hatsumi carelessly said, putting her head back down on her bed. It was New Year's Eve, and it was only 12:00 in the afternoon. Apparently there was a party that occurred annually and Akane was begging her to come. When she said Ryoki planned it, Hatsumi's eyes lit up. Akane knew she struck a chord. A familiar one…

Later that day…

"Akane, what are you wearing?" Hatsumi asked the little sister, unsure of what to wear…

"Oh, just this and that… you'll see!" Akane said in a bitter tone. She wanted to be way cooler looking than Hatsumi so she had planned a really gorgeous, drop dead outfit that Hatsumi would never, never ever, beat.

"Don't tell me you're going to wear that Gucci mini with the new thin scarf and a baby tee tank top with a sweater or blazer?" Hatsumi asked.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW? NO FAIR!" Akane cried.

"Akane, that's what you always wear to cool parties." Hatsumi replied.

"Yeah, but mom doesn't take me out shopping as often anymore…" Akane quietly murmured, looking down.

"Hey, I got an idea, let's go shopping! My treat!" Hatsumi asked her little sister.

"No way! REALLY? OH thank you so much Hatsumi, you're the best!" Akane exclaimed, starry-eyed.

"C'mon, go put on something, like Juicy sweats; we gotta go if we want lots of time to try on stuff!" Hatsumi replied, motioning Akane to hurry up.

"Kay, give me a sec." Akane quickly said, closing her door and getting dressed. Hatsumi went over to the kitchen and talked to their mom.

"We just need a car, that's all; I'll pay for the clothes." Hatsumi asked Mrs. Narita.

"Sure honey, and oh, here take this, for lunch or snack or extra shopping money." Mrs. Narita replied, handing Hatsumi 10,000 yen. (Roughly 100 Canadian dollars)

"But, mom don't you need this?" Hatsumi asked her mother.

"Nope, it's just my New Year bonus. You know how the Tachibanas have been very generous lately. Actually I hear Ryoki is planning a getaway for all of us in the complex. A very nice boy may I add…" Mrs. Narita replied.

"Wow… ok thanks mom, I better be go-" Was all Hatsumi could say, before Akane came charging out yelling, "I'm READY Hatsumi!"

"Go on, Hatsumi. Have fun! Don't be late for supper! And be back by 5:00! Call me if there are any problems!" Mrs. Narita shooed them to the door.

"Ok, bye mom!" Hatsumi and Akane exclaimed in unison, blowing their mother air kisses, and then opening the door and closing it.

"Ah…finally, some peace and quiet! Now I can read my book without interruptions!" Mrs. Narita said happily, sitting down on her reading chair and opening up a book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryoki! Hold on, wait. That complex vacation idea of yours, it's a great one! We'll have to talk later on to plan all the details out though." Mrs. Tachibana said to her son.

"Fine mom, now if you'll excuse me, I still have to finish planning my Hatsumode party. Bye." Ryoki bitterly said, before shutting the door close and walking outside.

"Stupid mother…" Ryoki mumbled to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my, gosh that was so much fun! And we'll be like totally, the hottest babes at the Hatsumode party tonight!" Akane exclaimed, landing on her bed with a heavy sigh.

The room was filled to the ceiling with shopping bags, and receipts.

"You're right Akane, though I have to admit, I haven't had this much fun since… well let's just keep it at that!" Hatsumi replied, smiling.

"Girls, dinner's ready!" Mrs. Narita announced from the kitchen.

"Okay!" both girls replied in unison.

The family sat down and had their dinner, while Hikaru was sipping loudly from his sippy cup.

"Hey! Hikaru, slow down! You don't want to choke on your juice!" Akane laughed at Hikaru.

"Okay!" Hikaru beamed a smile and put down his sippy cup.

Everyone laughed and had a good dinner, until it was getting late.

"Girls, you better go get dressed for the Hatsumode party. You don't want to disappoint Ryoki by being late." Mr. Narita said.

"Ok dad!" Akane chirped.

"Let's go Akane." Hatsumi looked at her sister. The two girls quickly dismissed themselves from the table and went to their room.

Akane began getting dressed in her new outfit, wearing a black and pink, plaid pattern pleated skirt, with a white tank top, shoulders and top arms covered with bright pink sequins, all in different individual pink colours, half shirt wrap, with a bow just right below her breastbone. She also wore Hatsumi's pink cord cap, with her hair down, in layers. For shoes, she wore pink Jimmy Choo heels. Accessories, she wore pink bangle bracelets and a pink and white pearl necklace, and long earrings, with three thin silver lines, with pink crystals on the ends. Topped off with a nude shade of pink lip-gloss and mascara, and some sprits of perfume, she looked like a pink diamond entirely.

Hatsumi however was breath-taking too. She wore a blue pleated skirt, with a black shoulder length top, with silver sequins around her bust, and a diagonal line in between, and around the hem line too. She wore similar earrings to Akane's, only with blue crystals. She wore Jimmy Choo black heels, but with more straps. She put her hair into this really fresh look, some front bangs hanging and some clipped back with a blue crystal clip. She also wore a thin black headband, which poofed the front of her hair up and made the look complete. For a final touch, she put on blue and black bangle bracelets. Finally, she sprayed on some perfume, put on the same nude pink lip-gloss that Akane used and some mascara and then gave herself a look in the mirror.

"Sweet!" Both girls said in unison. Hatsumi looked at her watch, which was a simple brown belt with a silver face, and saw the time.

"Oh shoot its 9:45! We gotta go now, since the drive is almost half an hour, and with the traffic and who knows how many people Ryoki invited?" Hatsumi worriedly said.

"Ok sis, let's go!" Akane replied, the two girls leaving their room, and getting complete shocks and awes from their family.

"OH MY GOODNESS! LOOK AT YOU TWO SOSPHICATED WOMEN!" Mrs. Narita screamed.

"Wow, girls, don't you think that's a little _too_ extreme?" Mr. Narita said.

"Dad! It's not that bad!" Akane replied.

"Ok, ok, now let's go girls, I'll drop you off." Mr. Narita replied, grabbing his car keys from his coat pocket in the closet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Steve, who has yet to arrive?" Ryoki asked the bouncer.

"Um, let's see, just the Yagis and the Naritas, um I think that's pret-" Steve the bouncer said, before he heard a car door slam.

"Hey! We're here, sorry we're a little late!" Akane waved.

"Well, you can pretty much say everyone's here now." Steve said, pointing to the Narita sisters and the other car that was unloading Subaru and his sister Asahi.

"Perfect, after they get in, close the doors and put up a sign saying 'Closed' ok?" Ryoki asked Steve.

"No problem Mr. Tachibana." Steve answered.

20 Minutes Later…

"Lose Control" by Missy Elliot was blaring through the speakers, as the teenagers danced, some hanging out by the bar. Ryoki, being the sensible fellow as he was, gave the bartender a list of people that were 19 or over that was allowed to drink alcohol, and the list of 18 and under that weren't allowed, were substituted with choices of pop, or Shirley temple, or a Virgin Bloody Mary.

"Hatsumi! I'm going to the bathroom!" Akane shouted out to her sister.

"Okay!" Hatsumi shouted back.

Akane walked over to the back of the shrine, and opened a door, which led to a small heated pathway to the washrooms ahead. She went to the bathroom, and when she came out, she heard a voice, and a familiar one at that.

"Hey Akane!" Kazama said, giving her a friendly wave.

Akane turned around and saw Kazama, Shinogu's old roommate.

"Hey Kazama, how's it hanging?" Akane asked.

"Not much… are you going out with anyone right now?" Kazama asked.

"Uhh… no, not at the moment." Akane answered.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if I were to ask you out right now?" Kazama asked Akane.

"Sure, why not?" Akane excitedly answered.

"Then come here, I want to take you someplace…" Kazama said, reaching out his hand to Akane.

"Okay!" Akane replied, grabbing his hand. He took her to the back of the Fukahara Shrine, which had a small hut. The inside wasn't very fancy; it pretty much just had four walls and a window. Kazama led Akane in, shut the door and locked it.

"Kazama what are you doing?" Akane asked, now a little afraid. Kazama gave no response. "Kazama?" Akane asked again. Kazama turned around and walked up to Akane in the small hut with an evil look in his eyes.

"Mine now…" Kazama mumbled to himself.

"Kazama?" Akane asked again, with a little hesitation to her voice, backing away from Kazama, only to bump into the wall behind her. Trapped, Kazama took her shoulders and pulled her towards him, for a painful kiss. "Mmmm." Akane moaned. Since Akane opened her mouth to moan, Kazama took this opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. He then slammed her down onto the floor, and without breaking the kiss, put his hands on her little skirt and began unzipping it.

"Kazama what are you doing?" Akane cried out.

"What the hell do you think I'm gonna do?" Kazama replied. He finally got the annoying zipper down and pulled the skirt off her legs. What only remained was a very sexy red thong.

"Kazama, no, please!" Akane cried.

"Shut _up_!" Kazama yelled, slapping Akane in the face. Akane quickly lost sight and her cheek throbbed painfully. Kazama had the thong off, and was now unzipping his own pants. Akane squirmed and tried to escape, but Kazama had his entire body pinning her down. He rubbed himself against her and tried to open Akane's legs wider. Akane was struggling to keep them closed, but Kazama was too strong for her.

"No!" Akane cried out.

"Shut the hell up!" Kazama yelled back at her. He was fortunate that there was loud music playing in the shrine so it was able to drown out the yelling and screaming. He shoved his throbbing member inside Akane and pushed into her without any hesitation. Akane cried out in pain. She quickly turned around and got an idea. Kazama, who had taken some weight off Akane's body to push his erecting member in, was too busy thinking about the pleasure he was receiving to notice Akane punch him in the face, and then bite him.

"Owww, bitch! What the fuck was that? Stop it!" Kazama yelled at her, and at the same time, pulling his throbbing erection out of Akane. She took this time to put on her thong and skirt, and was halfway to the door, when Kazama pushed her down again once more.

Akane fought back with a kick in the balls, and as every girl or guy should know, it does hurt _really_ badly there, and Kazama was left alone on the floor curled up in the fetal position, twitching in pain. Akane ran back to the Fukahara Shrine and tried to find Hatsumi.

"Akane! What's wrong?" Subaru asked.

"Nothing! Where's Hatsumi?" Akane cried out.

"I think over by the bar. Are you ok?" Subaru asked once more.

"No! I have to go, bye!" Akane yelled out before storming off to find her sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't see why you wanted to go home so soon Akane, you know we're going to miss the countdown to the New Year." Hatsumi told her sister, through the bathroom door that was separating them.

"I'm just really tired ok?" Akane replied to her caring sister. _'Hatsumi would die if she knew… no one has to know except me... what Kazama did was horrible…I need to stay away from him forever.'_ Akane thought to herself. Little did she know a lot more people cared about her than she thought…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Something's wrong with Akane… I can just feel it. Whatever it is, I'm going to help her with it...'_ Subaru thought to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Keep 'em coming!

HollyWriter: I appreciate you suggesting posting 3 reviews from yourself, but one from each is all I want. But thanks anyways! I promise you that the story is just starting to get interesting, so don't worry. (Plus I like Blink 182 too… It's so sad they broke up cries)

Dawbygirl: Thanks for your review. I wish a lobotomy was possible lol, but no, you will definitely find out later why Ryoki is like this… trust me.

Salt of the earth: Thanks for being calm so far… I think.

Lulu Girl 12: Thanks for finally reading my fic! Look forward to yours lol! Good going? Ok… talk to ya later! Thanks for the song reference!


	8. A Terrible Burden

Warning: This part is so sad that it may cause a flood from your eyes and break the computer or keyboard. Please refrain from doing so, or keep a bowl handy. Kleenex too.

Disclaimer: sniffs I don't own Hot Gimmick, sniffs although I do own a few things here and there, like my plot. sniffs Sorry, I think I caught death sentence's cold! (Actually, yeah I did, so I'd like to kill ya D.S.! You mad achoo! made me sick!)

Special thanks to D.S. for actually taking the time to check this!

KAY, I apologize for taking a LONG time to do this, but blame D.S.! pokes finger towards D.S. She took FOREVA to edit it! (Kay, I'm sorry D.S. too...)

Chapter Eight: A Terrible Burden

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Fukahara Shrine incident, Akane made it clear that she didn't want to go out, with her friends or with boys. She refrained from going out, only when necessary to do so, and she tried to be home as much as possible. No one could really figure out what was going on, but as long she helped around with the chores and baby-sat Hikaru, everyone thought it was fine.

Hatsumi and Subaru, however was concerned, but decided to leave her alone. At least for the time being anyways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Akane! Beautiful day out isn't it? Perhaps a great day for shopping?" Hatsumi asked her sister, who was eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen.

"Shopping? Oh please?" Akane asked. She seemed like her usual old self, but she was a little different.

"Sure! Mom's been trying to get you out of the house for a while now. When I offered to take you shopping, she agreed." Hatsumi replied with a beaming smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Bluenotes… (A store)

"Oh, that long sleeved fashion sweater looks so cute! Let me go get one in black and white!" Akane exclaimed running towards a table full of them.

"Akane? How many items do you have to try on?" Hatsumi asked her shopping crazy sister.

"Six!" Akane answered, counting the fashion sweaters she took. She went to the back, to the dressing rooms and told Hatsumi to wait outside. After all she didn't want Hatsumi to see the bruise that Kazama gave her on her chest, from pinning her down. She recalled that night, shuddering.

FLASHBACK

"Kazama what are you doing?" Akane asked, now a little afraid. Kazama gave no response. "Kazama?" Akane asked again. Kazama turned around and walked up to Akane in the small hut with an evil look in his eyes.

"Mine now…" Kazama mumbled to himself.

"Kazama?" Akane asked again, with a little hesitation to her voice, backing away from Kazama, only to bump into the wall behind her. Trapped, Kazama took her shoulders and pulled her towards him, for a painful kiss. "Mmmm." Akane moaned. Since Akane opened her mouth to moan, Kazama took this opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. He then slammed her down onto the floor, and without breaking the kiss, put his hands on her little skirt and began unzipping it.

"Kazama what are you doing?" Akane cried out.

"What the hell do you think I'm gonna do?" Kazama replied. He finally got the annoying zipper down and pulled the skirt off her legs. What only remained was a very sexy red thong.

"Kazama, no, please!" Akane cried.

END FLASHBACK

'_That night was the worse night of my life. I'm thankful I escaped in time before things went too much farther….' _Akane thought to herself.

"Well what do you think?" Akane asked her sister, after opening the changing room door and walking towards Hatsumi.

"That looks great on you! But what's that purple mark on your stomach Akane? It looks like… a bruise or something. What happened?" Hatsumi asked.

Akane looked down in horror. "Oh! Nothing, just banged into someone a while earlier with a shopping cart." Akane replied, trying to make it sound believable.

"Ok… well let's go pay for all this." Hatsumi replied, giving Akane a concerned look. Akane shrugged it off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Subaru! Whatever you're doing in your room, stop it and come out and help me with the groceries!" Mrs. Yagi ordered.

"Yes Mom, coming!" Subaru replied. He got up from his bed, opened the door, and went to the kitchen to help his mom unpack the groceries. Finally when he finished, he picked up the black cordless phone sitting on the kitchen island and went to his room and shut the door.

'_Gotta make a call, get everything straight.'_ Subaru thought to himself. Then he dialed his older sister, Asahi's cell phone number.

"Hello, Asahi here." A female voice burst through the black cordless phone.

"Hey Asahi its Subaru here, you busy? I need to talk to ya for a minute." Subaru asked into the phone.

"Ok, sure I'm free for five minutes, that's it. What's happening?" Asahi asked.

"Nothing much, just a little confused. Asahi, if you like someone and you think they like you too, do they tend… to get moody or upset at you for no reason at all?" Subaru asked his sister.

"Well, usually that would mean she's got something to hide. She's probably like bottling it all up inside, and well, sometimes a little bubble can get out. Plus she could take it out on you or other people, so yeah; she's dealing with something big." Asahi answered.

"Oh! Now I understand; thanks! How are you doing at your new job?" Subaru asked his sister once again.

"Great! We made six figures today! Our stock is rising through the roof and has been for a week! Oh shoot, I got to go, but it was great talking to ya. Good luck with that girl problem, love ya, bye!" Asahi answered, before hanging up.

"Bye." Subaru said, hanging up his phone as well. He opened his bedroom door and put the phone back on the cradle in the kitchen on the island.

'_Well, that did clear some things, but I still don't know what's bugging Akane…'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"We're home!" Hatsumi announced with her sister, arriving in the hallway and shutting the door.

"How was shopping girls?" Mr. Narita asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"Good. We both got some pretty great stuff" Akane replied in a low voice.

"Excuse us, we want to go for a walk around the complex for a while" Hatsumi sternly said, grabbing Akane by the wrist and leaving all the shopping bags there and walking out, opening and shutting the door.

"What's going on Hatsumi?" Akane asked her sister, with a worried look that was forming on her face.

"You. Me. Talk, on the roof." Hatsumi replied, taking Akane up the flights of stairs, leading to the roof.

Shortly after they arrived, Hatsumi took a quick look around and turned back to Akane.

"Akane…" Hatsumi spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah?" Akane looked at her. She rubbed her arms; after all they were on the roof, and wearing thin sweaters, not exactly dressed appropriately for the cooling down of winter.

"What. Is. Going. On!" Hatsumi shouted. She was even surprised that she was acting totally out of character.

"N-n-no-nothing… What do you mean?" Akane asked Hatsumi again.

"I mean for the fact that ever since New Year's you've been acting totally strange and I'm just trying to figure out what the heck is going on with you Akane!" Hatsumi replied.

"It's… just something… give me a while to think and figure it out, please Hatsumi. I promise you, when the time is right I will tell you… everything." Akane sadly spoke.

Hatsumi sighed, "Ok."

"Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me." Akane chimed in.

Little did Akane know, someone had put their curious ear to the roof door and was listening to the whole conversation.

"So, something is going on… but I still haven't figured out what! Dammit!" A geeky voice whispered to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, well, well! Thanks for the reviews guys!

Purplelizard: Thanks again for your review, read your Inuyasha fic, love it!

Dawbygirl: I kinda thought that too, I mean Akane, she's just a whining little baby, but I wanted to show people that sometimes in extreme situations, you tend to blank and do the next best thing… anyways thanks 

Lulugirl 12: Um… yeah thanks. I still don't like your pinky… lol.

Saltoftheearth: Well, I didn't imply that YOU would get mad, just that sometimes, PEOPLE can get mad… ok… and I get poked a lot by D.S. so one jab or poke won't hurt me! Na-na-na, can't hurt me! (Joking too..)


	9. Drowning In Troubles

Disclaimer: Well, like the site requested, the characters aren't mine, they belong to Miki Aihara and… well…ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT I'VE ADMITTED IT!

A/N: Kay, thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drowning In Troubles

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid… zipper!" Akane mumbled to herself struggling with her coat zipper. A huge wind blew by Akane and her hair was flying everywhere, along with her scarf. It was a pretty cold February, and what was worse, Valentine's Day was just around the corner. Akane was just outside the 7-Eleven with a hot chocolate cup in her hand. Something about them just tasted so good, she kept coming back every day for more. She would occasionally bump into Subaru buying some too, but she could never work up the nerve to look at him in the eye and talk to him. Maybe it was Subaru that made the hot chocolates delicious…

Akane walked through the streets back to the apartment complex. She went upstairs to her apartment floor, got off and went in the kitchen.

"Hey Hatsumi, what's up?" Akane asked her sister, who was cooking something.

"Nothing, just making lunch, you want some ramen?" Hatsumi asked Akane.

"Sure, just a little bit though. I'm a little full from the 7-Eleven hot chocolates." Akane replied.

"How many did you have? Why do you always buy them everyday?" Hatsumi asked again.

"They're just really good. And I just finished my second today!" Akane replied. She sat down, and then Hatsumi came over with the pot full of hot ramen and scraped some onto Akane's plate.

"Enjoy" Hatsumi said with a beaming smile on her face.

"I want some too!" Hikaru exclaimed who was already sitting at the table with a plate.

"Ok, sure thing, Hikaru." Hatsumi poured some for her little brother.

"Thanks!" Hikaru beamed one of his cute smiles. He scooped some ramen with his fork and put it in his mouth. "AH! HOT! HOT!" Hikaru cried out. He reached for his sippy cup and took long gulps.

"Oops, sorry I forgot to mention that the ramen is still hot from the stove. Remember to blow it before eating it!" Hatsumi giggled. Her little brother was as adorable as he could get.

_BRRRIING. BRRRRIIINNG. BRRRINNGG. _

"Akane! Get the phone please!" Hatsumi shouted.

"Sure!" Akane replied, grabbing the phone and taking it out of its cradle.

"Hello, Narita family, Akane speaking" She talked into the phone.

"Hey Akane, it's Subaru. Do you have a sec? I want to talk to you in private." Subaru asked Akane over the phone.

"Ok, where do you want to meet?" Akane asked.

"Meet me at the 7-Eleven." Subaru told Akane.

"Okay, see you there. Bye!" Akane finished saying before hanging up. Then she turned around to her sister, "Hatsumi, I've gotta go to someplace for a while. I'll be back ok?" Akane asked her sister.

"Sure, just be back in less than an hour!" Hatsumi ordered, but Akane was already taking her coat and going out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks!" Subaru said to the man at the cashier. In his hands were 2 hot chocolates, one for him and one for Akane. He went outside and looked around for her.

"Hi Subaru!" Akane smiled, waving at him.

"Hey! I got you hot chocolate!" Subaru replied, handing Akane a cup.

"Oh thanks, you didn't have to do that." Akane smiled.

"C'mon let's go sit somewhere warm, oh I know how about we go to the park? They have those little heat lamps set up near the seats." Subaru inclined.

Moments later, they arrived at the park.

"So, what's up?" Akane asked Subaru, who had now sat down and joined with Akane.

"Um, I know I may be a little rude asking you this, but did something happen to you at Ryoki's New Year party? I know I'm being rude asking you this, and I would completely understand if you didn't want to answer me, but I'm just… concerned." Subaru finally blurted out.

"Wh-wh-what? Oh, don't be silly nothing happened at the party, just got hit on by a really sleazy old guy that's it." Akane answered. She didn't even look at Subaru while answering him and left out the part about that certain older guy raping her.

"Are you sure, really? It didn't look like… that… to me," Subaru slowly spoke. "Plus, I don't think you're being honest with me. After all, we are friends right Akane?"

"Um of course yeah we're friends, just… ok I admit, there's more that happened… but…I-I don't want to tell you!" Akane cried out, and then ran off, dropping her hot chocolate on the snowy ground.

Subaru stood there watching as Akane ran away and the snowflakes begin to fall down. He looked at the hot chocolate, and saw nothing spilled out of it. It was empty. He sighed, picked up the hot chocolate on the ground and threw it in a nearby trash can. Then he began his walk home, shuddering in the cold, hugging the hot chocolate that he had yet to finish in his hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_SLAM! THUD! THUD! SLAM!_

"Akane! What's going on?" Hatsumi asked, after hearing her very loud sister barge in and run into their room.

"NOTHING!" Akane screamed out at the top of her lungs from the room she was in. She immediately turned on all the water in her bathroom and went in, shut and locked the door. She began sobbing, fully thankful that the running water was drowning out her cries.

She filled up the bathtub; got undressed, made sure the door was locked, and then soaked in the bathtub. She sighed and closed her eyes as the soothing warm water soaked her skin and her hair. Face just barely floating above the water; she went back to that horrible flashback of New Year's Eve. Just when Kazama was about to rape Akane in that flashback, Akane opened her eyes and instantly choked, her face was now below the water! She gasped, swallowing some water, and rose up to the surface quickly. Some water splashed out of the bathtub and Akane couldn't stop panting or inhaling so much air. After all, she nearly drowned.

'_I need to get this set straight, or else that image will be haunting me for the rest of my life!' _Akane thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ryoki, yeah it's Subaru here. Listen, I'm trying to figure out something and if you could please do me a favor, look over the guest list you had for your New Year party and tell me who the oldest people were?" Subaru asked into the phone hesitantly.

"What do you want to know for?" Ryoki asked back.

"Just something, please, I need to clear my mind because it's driving me insane." Subaru tried to answer as believably as he could.

"Whatever… ok, there was Ren, Shino, and Toshio, which I'm sure you know, and oh yeah one person, he showed up and his name wasn't on the list, the bouncer told me and I let him in, it was… ah yes, Kazama." Ryoki answered into the phone.

"Oh." Subaru whispered quietly into the phone.

"Yeah… ok, I got to go, talk to ya later!" Ryoki chimed, and then hung up. Subaru did the same.

'_Now, it's starting to make sense. I knew that sleazebag was up to something from the moment he laid his filthy eyes on Akane! He probably did something really wrong or bad to tick Akane off totally… now what did HE do?' _Subaru thought to himself again. He may have had another piece of the jigsaw puzzle, but a few were still missing. He wouldn't stop looking for them. After all, all he had to do was keep pulling the thread until the whole thing unraveled.

He was smiling, beaming, and the hand that held the phone was now raised towards the ceiling, as if he was superman or something, his eyes, full of stars. He was hell-bent on solving this thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akane? Can you please unlock the door?" Hatsumi asked through the bathroom door, knocking on it again for the thousandth time.

"No! I'm still using the bathtub!" Akane cried out.

"Alright, fine! Just, please… come out. I'm worried!" Hatsumi yelled back through the door.

"Later!" Akane replied.

Hatsumi sighed, and turned around then walked away from the door. Call it sister intuition, but something was wrong and Akane was suffering for it.

"Akane! Is it about that thing you told me before on the roof? Does it have something to do with Subaru?" Hatsumi asked one last time.

"No, it's not Subaru. He's a really sweet guy…" Akane droned on.

"Ok, but?" Hatsumi replied.

"It's just that he cares so much and I'm just pushing him away!" Akane cried.

"Akane! Let me in the bathroom so I can help you!" Hatsumi cried out with concern.

"NO!" Akane yelled back.

Hatsumi gave up and walked over to the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed Subaru's number.

"Hello?" a voice asked into the phone.

"Hi, it's Hatsumi; may I please speak to Subaru?" Hatsumi asked into the phone.

"It's Subaru here. Hey Hatsumi! What's up?" Subaru asked.

"Oh it's just nothing. I'm more concerned about Akane. Did you do something to… make her upset or act like anything out of the ordinary?" Hatsumi asked Subaru into the phone.

"Oh, I just found out that Kazama was at that New Year's Party. Someone saw him with Akane once, before she left with you, all upset. I'm thinking it's Kazama who did something wrong to Akane, and I've been trying to figure it out." Subaru replied.

"You're not serious are you?" Hatsumi asked.

"I am serious Hatsumi. I've got to go. Bye!" Subaru sternly spoke, and then hung up.

Hatsumi did the same and scratched her head, desperately trying to figure out what was wrong with Akane and what she did with Kazama or what Kazama did to make her like this.

'_Akane… that bruise on her stomach… did Kazama do that to you?' _Hatsumi wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! Thanks to these reviewers for their reviews!

HollyWriter: It's ok for not reviewing my previous chapter. I forgive you. The geeky voice is for you to ponder on and on, but I'm sure you've figured it out by now, and Kazama, sorry, but it's what I want for this story… and please don't cry, or the keyboard won't work and I won't be able to read your great reviews. smiles

Lulu Girl 12: I can guarantee you that a certain few chapters will definitely appeal to you and become your favorites. However, there won't be many lemons but if you all want lemons, review!


	10. Confessions & Confrontations

Disclaimer I don't own Hot Gimmick. I don't have the millions to buy out Miki Aihara. Oh well, lucky ducky that woman.

Oh, one more thing. Big congrats and a pat on my back for the 10th chapter! Wow! Ok I'll be even happier when this thing is done. smiles I think this chapter has exceeded over 2000... which is awesome!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: Confessions & Confrontations

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Argh!' This is driving me insane!'_ Akane cried out. "HATSUMI!" Akane yelled out to her sister.

"Y..e…a…h?" Hatsumi panted.

"Uh I need so- wait, why are you panting so hard?" Akane asked, now looking at her panting sister.

"Was… making… ramen… and… nearly… dropped… pot." Hatsumi breathed out.

"OH. Well I need help with this math formula, you know it?" Akane asked, pointing towards her homework.

"Take a look at page… 134; it has a much better definition of the formula." Hatsumi replied, pointing her finger on the page.

"Oh, thanks sis! Oh um, I think I'm ready…" Akane whispered.

"You're ready for what?" Hatsumi asked, now curious.

"The thing. Can we go on the roof; it's really quiet up there." Akane mumbled softly and looked down.

"OH! YES! SURE! Let me turn off the stove and put the pot of ramen someplace cool." Hatsumi replied, and then she went off into the kitchen and shut the stove off, then put the pot on the countertop.

"Let's go." Akane calmly spoke, wrapping her neck with a scarf.

"Ok." Hatsumi replied, grabbing her coat.

The two trotted to the elevators and took it up to the roof. After a prompt beep and the sound of the doors opening, the two girls went outside in the cold. Akane walked over to the edge, fenced with rungs to prevent suicidal jumpers. Akane rested her hands on the rungs and stared out at the beautiful view. There was a soft wind blowing, and her hair was flying behind her. Hatsumi saw this and marveled at the sight of how beautiful her sister could be without realizing it. She knew deep down inside, that Akane had more than just beauty, but a series of puzzles, riddles, and mazes.

"So…?" Hatsumi asked.

"Kazama almost raped me." Akane whispered.

"What?" Hatsumi struggled to hear Akane.

"Kazama…" Akane spoke.

"Yeah…" Hatsumi asked.

"He… almost…" Akane whimpered.

"He almost what? Oh god, don't tell me he tried to… rape you?" Hatsumi asked.

Akane cringed and cried out with a soft "yes" and started crying.

"Oh. My. God!" Hatsumi cried out and ran towards her sister. She hugged her and they stood like that there for a moment, until they heard a very loud clatter.

_CRASH! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! CRASH!_

"OH MY GOD! What if someone heard me? We would be ruined! Mrs. Tachibana would so kick us all out, because of me…" Akane bawled again.

"Don't worry; the Tachibanas are out planning something, I hear it's a vacation and they won't be back until tomorrow night from their travel agent, and everyone's gone to this club that Ryoki suggested, and that would only leave us, Subaru, Hikaru, Shinogu, Azusa and that new neighbor, but they all never go up the roof. I'm sure it was a can or something that blew down from the wind." Hatsumi concluded.

"I'm scared Hatsumi. I can't go near him anymore…" Akane bawled.

"Don't worry. I don't think he will be showing up anytime soon. Hey let's go to the 7-Eleven and get some of those hot chocolates that you always drink." Hatsumi asked.

"Subaru…" Akane whimpered.

"What?" Hatsumi asked, now officially confused.

"You know what? Never mind. No thanks; I'm full but maybe another time. I want to go back and take a shower. I'm cold." Akane blankly stated.

"Okay, let's go." Hatsumi gripped her little innocent sister's hand and together, they went back to their apartment room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Day Later….

"Hello, can I please speak to Hatsumi Narita please?" Subaru asked into the phone.

"It's Hatsumi here. Hi Subaru what's up?" Hatsumi replied.

"There's nothing much, you? How's the Akane situation going?" Subaru concernedly asked.

"Um… look I'd rather not say right now. Don't worry, trust me. I've got to go, bye!" Hatsumi spoke then hung up afterwards.

Hearing the dial tone, Subaru sighed and hung up as well. From what he heard, Hatsumi knew it too…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Oh god I hope this works! It's even too embarrassing to even call him now! Him of all people! The nerve! I just hope he knows...'_ Hatsumi dialed Shinogu's cell, winging it from her memory.

"Hello?" Shinogu asked into the line.

"Hello Shinogu! It's Hatsumi here, Look, um, I was wondering, this is sort of an emergency and I hope you don't mind me being rude in asking you this, but do you know where Kazama lives or if he still lives in that apartment you two used to share?" Hatsumi asked gently.

"Why would you want to see that disgusting man? He is dangerous, you better stay away from him, I mean he raped a lot of girls the past year, and did a lot of things that he almost got caught for. Listen to me, stay away from him alright? I mean, when I found out before, like after his first few girls, I immediately moved out, so please listen to me Hatsumi. Don't even think about it ok?" Shinogu replied.

"Shinogu, please don't tell anyone, but he almost raped… Akane, and I really want to talk to him!" Hatsumi begged.

"HE DID WHAT! AKANE! IS SHE OK!" Shinogu yelled into the feeble cell phone.

"She's doing ok, but I need to talk to him, please! Just give me his phone number or cell anyways ok?" Hatsumi begged one more time.

"Fine, call him, ok? But don't you dare go over there! His phone number is the same as before, he still lives in the apartment, but please don't go there, he has a gun!" Shinogu warned.

"Ok, ok! Thanks, and… bye." Hatsumi nervously said into the phone. She was thankful that Shinogu couldn't see the expression that was forming on her face right now.

"Bye, and don't go there!" Shinogu reminded Hatsumi one more time.

"Ok, bye." Hatsumi spoke then hung up.

She dialed Kazama's number. After three rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" A man asked.

"Hi, may I speak to Kazama please?" Hatsumi asked him.

"Kazama! There's a chick on the phone for you!" The man yelled out into the distance. After a few seconds, Kazama picked up the phone and gave out a measly 'hello'.

"It's Hatsumi. Look, I know what you did you sleazebag, and I'm just telling you that if you ever harm Akane again I will be forced to call the cops!" Hatsumi yelled into the phone then hung up.

'_There! I'm sure he won't do that again! Now, if the cops could only listen…'_ Hatsumi thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"$1.30 please." The cashier asked.

Subaru handed him the money asked and turned around, only to bump into someone.

"Akane!" Subaru exclaimed.

"Hi!" She smiled.

"Want a hot chocolate?" Subaru asked.

"It's ok, I'm getting one myself," Akane answered, and went up to the cashier and asked, "Small hot chocolate please."

"So, how are things with you these days? Are you feeling any better?" Subaru asked Akane again.

"Good, and yeah I'm getting a lot better now." Akane answered with a smile. After receiving her hot chocolate, the two walked out of the 7-Eleven and towards the apartment complex.

"Can I ask you something?" Subaru asked, his face turning a pale pink.

"Yeah…" Akane nodded.

"Do you… want… to… gototheValentine'sDaydancewithme?" Subaru blurted out quickly.

"Huh?" Akane asked in confusion.

"Do you… want… to go to the Valentine's Day dance… with… m… e…?" Subaru asked once more time, his face scorching red.

"I would love to!" said Akane excitedly.

"Great!" Subaru smiled. The two walked back, until they had to part and go to their own apartment rooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh! I have to shower!" Akane excitedly shouted out to Hatsumi. She ran towards their room and went into the bathroom to do so.

"Akane! Didn't you just take a shower, like, this morning?" Hatsumi asked.

"Yeah, but my hair is already messed up anyways. Plus I have a date for the V-day dance tonight and I want to look my prettiest!" Akane yelled back.

"Subaru asked you didn't he?" Hatsumi yelled back with a grin on her face.

"Yeah! So?" Akane asked.

"So? Do you like him?" Hatsumi asked.

"Well, I don-" was all Akane could say before the phone rang.

"Hold on!" Hatsumi yelled for her sister to be quiet. Then she picked up the phone to her ear and said "hello" into it.

"Hi, Ryoki here, is that you Hatsumi?" Ryoki asked.

"Yeah, hi Ryoki, how are you?" Hatsumi asked, a little nervous.

"Good. We just came back from the travel agent company a little early… anyways but that's not what I called about, I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the Valentine's Day dance tonight?" Ryoki asked.

"I would love to!" Hatsumi excitedly chattered into the phone.

"Great! I've got to go! See you tonight at the party, bye!" Ryoki replied, and then hung up. Hatsumi did the same too and ran towards the bathroom.

"AKANE! HURRY UP! I NEED TO SHOWER TOO!" Hatsumi yelled.

Akane giggled and then said, "Let me guess, Mr. Romantic-Ryoki-Misteltoe-Clever-Fella asked you out to the dance tonight?" Akane yelled back.

"YES AND HURRY PLEASE!" Hatsumi yelled back.

Hours later, the girls were ready. Hatsumi wore a black knee length skirt; about 3 sequined lines sowed horizontally the skirt, with a little gap in between in the middle. A sequined line also laced the hem and the top of the skirt. Hatsumi wore a baby pink tank top with a white shoulder-length sweater and a scarf that portrayed different shades of red and pink in horizontals. For shoes, she wore a simple pink and silver flip flops even though the temperature outside was freezing. Jewelry, she wore silver hearts on a chain for earrings, and a pink and white pearl necklace. She strapped on her watch from Fossil and a few silver and pink bangle bracelets. Finally, for hair, Hatsumi clipped on some red heart clips to keep her bangs away from her eyes so she could see.

Akane was also equally breathtaking. She wore a black Gucci miniskirt with a pink tank top covered with a white tee that said "I Heart You" and a black sailor jacket with buttons. Her hair was in wavy curls, laid down and she wore a pink cap. She wore a silver watch, with bangle bracelets same as Hatsumi's. She wore similar pink and silver flip flops as Hatsumi's but her flip flops had a flower brooch on them.

Both girls sprayed on their usual perfume and fixed up their make-up. After 30 minutes, both were dazzling and ready.

"Let's go!" Akane said to her older sister. The two walked to the party, which was located in the basement of the complex. They arrived at two huge doors, and opened it. The loud music suddenly blared out at full blast and they went in. Inside was completely transformed. You wouldn't even know you were in the basement, but instead, transported to a beach! The floor was covered in sand, and there was a huge Tiki Bar and Shack, and there was a white screen cover on one side of the wall, and a projector on the other wall across it, playing clips of waves and water crashing down; you instantly felt like you were in Hawaii! There was a DJ over at one side of the wall, playing music and dressed in red and pink surfer shorts and top. Hanging from the ceiling were pink and red hearts, each with sparkles on them.

"Wow! This place really rules!" Akane yelled out to Hatsumi over the loud music.

"You're totally right! Ryoki does know how to host his own parties!" Hatsumi yelled back.

"Hello beautiful ladies!" A man announced behind them. The girls turned around and saw Ryoki in the cutest outfit, black pants with a salmon colored turtleneck top.

"Hello Ryoki! You're looking good too!" Akane replied.

"Thanks!" Ryoki beamed a smile.

"Hello girls!" Another voice added in.

"Hey Subaru, what's up?" Ryoki asked.

"Nothing much, you?" Subaru replied.

"I'm fine." Ryoki answered. After the usual small talk, Hatsumi broke up with Akane and headed off into another direction with Ryoki. Akane did the same with Subaru.

An Hour Later…

"Hatsumi! Can you come with me to the bathroom?" Akane asked her older sister, who was drinking an icy cold coke.

"Sure." Hatsumi replied and put down her drink. The two girls went to the back and found the washrooms. Since it was a one person only washroom, Akane told her sister to stay and wait for her.

Hatsumi looked around, taking in the beach atmosphere. She was brainstorming ideas when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw nothing, and then she turned back and saw Kazama!

"What are you doing, SHOWING U-" was all Hatsumi could say before Kazama pushed her down. Then Akane walked out of the bathroom and saw Kazama, and her sister lying on the ground groaning.

"Oh my god!" Akane screamed out for help, but nobody was around.

"Perfect… you're all mine now Akane and you're not escaping at all…" Kazama chanted out. He grabbed both of Akane's shoulders. Akane squirmed, but Kazama's grip was too tight. He tore off her black sailor buttoned down jacket and was making way to get rid of the unnecessary article of clothing in the way when Akane screamed out loud to get help.

"Shut _up! _Stupid bitch!" Kazama punched her in the stomach. Kazama raised his hand to knock her unconscious and continue on with his business, and Akane shut her eyes and squirmed, preparing for the deadly slap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Doo…do…doo…do…doo…do… , I know I'm evil sorry! But I WANT REVIEWS!

HollyWriter: Thanks for your review... I really just love 'em! Oh, I finished 10 so early, and I just posted it on for you and the other reviewers...I hope I've made y'all really happy!

Lulu Girl 12: Um... thanks for the review again. Great to know you're still reading my fic! Now, this should've kept you occupied for quite a while!


	11. Geek To The Rescue

Disclaimer: Miki owns all the Hot Gimmick characters, except for Dean, which is mine. I'll cut to the chase and save you the pointless babble.

Warning: Some fluffy in it… I think. If fluffy means… fluffy like cottony candy or like the sappy romance, then that's exactly what will happen…I think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: Geek To The Rescue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shut _up! _Stupid bitch!" Kazama punched her in the stomach. Kazama raised his hand to knock her unconscious and continue on with his business, and Akane shut her eyes and squirmed, preparing for the deadly slap.

PRESENT TIME

"Where am I?" Akane sat up, groaning. She looked down and she was hooked up to tubes. She looked around and saw Subaru sleeping next to her. He looked terrible. He had a black eye on his right eye and a cut on his right cheek. Akane tried to remember what happened before then she realized, Kazama. KAZAMA! He had tried to rape her again… then no, wait. She remembered he punched her, and then he was about to slap her, then she remembered fainting or going unconscious… she turned around and she smiled. He did look totally cute.

"Wake up." Akane softly spoke to Subaru, shaking his arm with her pale hand. Subaru woke up, seeing Akane up, he smiled too.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Subaru asked Akane.

"Much better, thanks. Uh… what did happen to me?" Akane asked him.

"Oh, well… I'd rather not tell you now, but the doctor said to rest, so I'm going to go outside for a second okay? I'll be back, just going to call your family." Subaru asked Akane.

"Sure." Akane replied. She lied back down and closed her heavy eyelids.

Subaru went out of the room and towards the payphone. He inserted the required change and dialed the Narita's phone number, after one ring, the phone picked up.

"Hello, Narita family, Hatsumi speaking." Hatsumi replied.

"Hi, it's Subaru here. Akane woke up just a while ago, but she's resting now. How did the interrogation go at the station?" Subaru asked Hatsumi.

"They finally found him guilty of all the charges, including Akane. He's in jail now and won't be out for a long, long while, with no bail or probation, so that's a good thing. We'll be over in maybe half an hour, if the traffic isn't too bad, so when we come, you can go home and rest." Hatsumi replied.

"No, it's ok I want to stay until she gets better, besides my mom insisted I stay…" Subaru chuckled weakly.

"You really are in love with her aren't you?" Hatsumi asked him.

After a really long awkward pause, he said, "Yeah."

"We can't thank you enough for saving Akane's life and my life too of course... but that was really brave of you, what you did." Hatsumi replied.

"Heh… not a problem. Just doing my job ma'am!" Subaru chuckled again.

"Man what is it with you and these cop jokes? Ok, we're going so we'll see you soon bye!" Hatsumi laughed then hung up. Subaru did the same. Then he turned back and went to where Akane was sleeping. She was cuddled up, lying on her side, cheeks were a pink hue and she looked so… heavenly.

Subaru couldn't resist, so he sat down, Akane's face across from his. He looked at her. Akane was so beautiful, so innocent, sweet but unpredictable. He couldn't just resist. He bit his lower lip, leaned in closer to Akane. He just couldn't resist… so beautiful. He placed his lips upon hers, and Akane opened her eyes. Feeling Subaru's lips, she pressed her lips against his, begging for more. Subaru was surprised, but didn't pull away. Instead, he pressed his lips against hers, yet giving more. Finally, he pulled away.

"Thanks…" Akane smiled.

"You're welcome… now rest!" Subaru smiled too. _'Damn. Her smiles are so contagious.'_ Subaru thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Akane! How are you feeling?" Hatsumi asked her sister, who was totally groggy.

"Ugghh… Hazumiiiieee… Let me sleep in…" Akane moaned.

"What? You have been sleeping for like almost half the day! It's 4:00 p.m.! We're waking you up because we got a surprise for you! Now take a shower and get dressed! C'mon let me help you!" Hatsumi concernedly told her sister.

"No, I don't need your help… just was in a great dream until you woke me up!" Akane cringed. She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Ok, well wear something nice… not too fancy, we're going out so look like yourself, but add a warm sweater, it's a little chilly today! And oh, you need me to apply the ointments the doctor prescribed for you on your back and your stomach!" Hatsumi suggested.

"After my shower!" Akane whined.

"Okay! What do you want for… brunch – no it's too late… I mean… what do you want? You hungry?" Hatsumi asked her sister. Akane looked down at her stomach and it growled.

"Heh… yeah… make me something real big… oh I know! Your thick buttermilk pancakes! Oh please Hatsumi!" Akane begged.

"Sure!" Hatsumi smiled and walked off to the kitchen, doing so. An hour passed by and Akane was already dressed, treated with ointments and had a very big… meal and was very full. She looked very pretty today, in a pair of comfy jeans, with a simple long sleeved shirt and a soft sweater. She wore a scarf belt around her waist and she had her watch on. She tied her hair up in a messy bun.

It was now 7:00, and everyone was home. Akane was playing around with Hikaru, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Hatsumi announced and ran towards the door. She opened it and she saw Subaru.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Hatsumi asked him.

"Yep… did you tell Akane already?" Subaru asked.

"Oops… let me go do that now!" Hatsumi chuckled. She ran towards the family room where Akane was playing with Hikaru. Subaru followed her from behind.

"Akane!" Hatsumi shouted out to her sister.

"Yeah?" Akane replied, still looking at Hikaru and the video game.

"Turn around and please listen to me carefully, do you want to know the surprise?" Hatsumi asked Akane.

"Give me a second! I need to beat this car!" Akane whined.

Hatsumi sighed and then replied, "We're going out to a restaurant and then a movie. We also brought somebody along…" Hatsumi giggled.

"Who?" Akane asked, eyes still focused on the T.V. screen.

"Hi." Subaru replied.

Akane turned around and saw him. "Subaru?" Akane asked.

"Yes. Now let's go!" Hatsumi asked Akane and Hikaru.

"Ok!" Hikaru replied and got up, Akane did the same too.

"Our parents thought it would be a great 'thank-you' thing for him, after all he did for us…" Hatsumi replied to Akane.

"Ok!" Akane chirped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look now, dinner is served! Hatsumi, help Hikaru move the crayons out of the way." Mr. Narita said.

"Okay!" Hatsumi replied and moved the crayons for Hikaru's dinner. Tonight, he was eating spaghetti with meatballs.

Hatsumi's dinner arrived, and it was cheese ravioli with a creamy pasta sauce. Akane was having the angel hair primavera with chicken. Subaru had spaghetti and meatballs too, like Hikaru. Both the parents were sharing vegetable soup and an eggplant primavera.

Soon, after dinner was finished, everyone was a bit stuffed full.

"Okay, you guys should get going; the movie is going to start in less than an hour. Go on have fun!" Mrs. Narita replied.

Everyone sat up and grabbed their coats and walked outside.

"Thanks for dinner Mr. & Mrs. Narita. I enjoyed it a lot." Subaru thanked them.

"No problem it was the least we could do. Now go on!" Mrs. Narita replied.

The three teenagers walked across the street to the movie complex. At the front, they were met up by Ryoki.

"Hi! Akane how are you feeling? I really am sorry about that… Kazama situation, but I'm glad that he's in jail now." Ryoki replied sympathetically.

"Thanks." Akane modestly said.

"So Hatsumi, what movie do you want to see?" Ryoki asked her.

"Um, hold on Ryoki. Akane, are you going to be ok with Subaru? You guys can go see your own movie okay?" Hatsumi asked both of them.

"Sure." Akane replied.

"Sure." Subaru replied too.

"Great, Ryoki I was thinking of an action movie…" Hatsumi droned off, walking away with Ryoki.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Subaru asked Akane.

"Um… like Hatsumi said, action maybe? I feel like it, but not too much action though." Akane answered.

"Ok, um there's 'Island', 'The Cave', 'Serenity', and 'Sky High'. But I don't think 'Sky High' would be a good choice though." Subaru chuckled.

"What do you think? Either 'Island' or 'Serenity' would be great choices." Akane suggested.

"I would like to see 'Island'… do you mind?" Subaru asked.

"I don't mind at all, because I want to see it too!" Akane replied. The two walked to the ticket booth and got their tickets, paid by Subaru. Then they went over to the concessions stand and looked around. Subaru got Akane a small bag of popcorn (they were still full from dinner) 2 water bottles, and the 'pull-n-peel' licorice candy, which he all paid for too.

"Thanks for buying me the snacks and the ticket." Akane replied.

"No problem, we should go, the movie is going to start soon!" Subaru looked at his watch.

"Okay." Akane smiled, and then the two walked off to the movie theatre room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_AHHHHHHH!"_ a female voice screamed out.

Hatsumi cringed. The monster in the cave was sort of scary… but still scary. There was a part where the cave monster caught up with the girl and ate her. Hatsumi turned away and squeezed Ryoki's hand. Then she realized what she did and released his hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hatsumi whispered to Ryoki. She mentally reminded herself to whack her head when she got home. Twice, counting the one where she forgot to tell Akane…

"No problem… if you're ever scared again, you can squeeze my hand anytime you want to." Ryoki whispered back, and held Hatsumi's hand again.

'_What a sweet guy!'_ Hatsumi thought to herself. (A/N: I have never seen 'The Cave' yet, so I may be wrong in some aspects of the movie. Forgive me will ya?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After seeing the ending where the guy finally got the girl in the end, Subaru became a little bit nervous. Finally the movie was over, and so the two walked out of the theatre room and went outside for a night walk.

"That was a pretty good movie" Akane said.

"Yeah, lots of action." Subaru chuckled.

"Subaru…" Akane cringed.

"Yeah?" Subaru asked.

"What did… happen to me before?" Akane asked Subaru.

"You really want to know?" Subaru asked.

"Yes please!" Akane begged.

"Fine… I saw Kazama punching you in the stomach near the washrooms and I knew he was trying to rape you again, so I ran up to him and punched his back. He turned around and punched my face, then I did the only thing – kicked him in the balls. He fell down, moaning, and then Ryoki came, and I told him to call 911, so that's pretty much it…" Subaru answered.

"Thanks, but something's not right… if you saw Kazama punching me, why did you assume he was trying to… you know?" Akane asked Subaru.

"… I just…" Subaru stammered.

"Well… wait! The roof! Was that you who made that noise?" Akane asked.

"Uh-oh… damn cup gave me away…" Subaru chuckled weakly.

"You- so it was you! But that means… phew the secret is safe…" Akane mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, seeing as how we're lucky Ryoki is such a great guy." Subaru replied.

"Thanks again. For saving my life I mean." Akane looked up at him.

"Oh-no, no-t a problem I mean." Subaru stammered again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a great movie!" Hatsumi said to Ryoki walking through a park.

"Yes, that was a good movie…" Ryoki flashed a white smile.

"So what's this I hear about you disappearing a lot to your travel agents?" Hatsumi asked Ryoki.

"Oh, a really nice surprise, but you'll have to keep it a secret… if you want to hear it." Ryoki asked Hatsumi.

"I will carry it to my grave until you finally announce it." Hatsumi promised.

"Ok, well I'm planning to take everyone in the complex on a vacation in Europe!" Ryoki told Hatsumi.

"Wow! Wouldn't that cost a lot of money, for all of us?" Hatsumi asked Ryoki.

"No not really, my travel agent is the best, she can get me a half price discount, plus I have my own jet plane so that subtracts the airfare, and I have my own hotel there, it's just the fees and the food and the stuff I'm planning that we're just paying for. So if you really looked into it, it wouldn't be as much money as you may think." Ryoki answered.

"Wow!" Hatsumi excitedly chattered, and then she shivered.

"Oh! Are you cold?" Ryoki asked her.

"Yes." Hatsumi replied. Lucky for Ryoki, he was wearing a thick turtleneck and warm pants, so he took off his jacket and draped it over Hatsumi's shoulders.

"Here you go." Ryoki said.

"Thanks, I feel much warmer now." Hatsumi replied. The two walked towards the complex apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in another park, Akane and Subaru were walking towards the 7-Eleven.

"Let's go get hot chocolates to celebrate!" Subaru suggested.

"Celebrate what?" Akane asked.

"That we can finally leave this thing behind us." Subaru answered.

"Oh." Akane smiled. The two got their hot chocolates, which Subaru paid for and then they both finished it. On their way to the complex, Akane shivered.

"Oh, are you cold?" Subaru asked Akane.

"Yes." Akane answered. Luckily for Subaru, he was perfectly warm and so he offered his coat to Akane, draping it over her shoulders.

"There you go." Subaru replied.

"Thanks." Akane smiled at him.

Subaru looked at her, and she smiled too. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Finally, he pulled away and she was looking at him.

"Thanks." Akane smiled again. The two went back to their homes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to my fantastic reviewers for supporting me! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT TAKING FOREVER! AS SOON AS I GET REVIEWS FROM THE USUAL, I WILL POST THE NEXT ONE UP... maybe two per day? No, that would be just for today... anyways guess you all found out who that was listening to the girls on the roof giggles...

Lulu Girl 12: Thanks, and I knew you would be surprised too. Of course, silly I'm still posting aren't I?

HollyWriter: You're welcome! And thank you for complimenting me on my writing… I know I have done a good job when I made a Kazama fan into a "BURN him!" Kazama hater… sorry! You can keep your hopes up about Shinogu, but the next few chapters may make you cry… I just want to say in future advance… I'm sorry. Thanks for that… hyper review!


	12. Road Trip Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick. Although, if she was my sister, she would let me say I owned this just for once.

Wee! This chapter will have a little fluff, but a lot of sadness at the end. HAVE A BOX OF KLEENEX AVAILABLE NEXT TO YOU NOW! DO IT! I'm warning you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: Road Trip Down Memory Lane

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinogu walked to his car, and unlocked it. He threw his briefcase on the passenger seat. He sat down on the driver's seat, and closed the door. He put on his seatbelt and inserted the keys in the car. He switched the gears to 'D'. He drove off.

Shinogu was driving down a highway on his way home from a long day of work, back home to his lonely apartment. The sky was a midnight blue and the road was empty. Being bored, Shinogu turned on the radio. An Avril Lavigne song was playing.

_**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
**_

He was about to change it when he heard the next lines.

**_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
_  
_Na na la la la na na_**

**_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
_**

Shinogu sighed. '_Hatsumi.' _

**_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_**

**_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_**

**_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake_**

Shinogu noticed the song was about someone passing away, he didn't think he could take it so he switched stations.

"_So now we return to Dateless. Is there anyone who feels like talking about themselves? Call CKFY at 77- Oh wait now we have a caller. Hello?"_

"_Hi. I'm Bob." The caller introduced himself._

"_Hi Bob. So are you dateless?" the Dateless host asked._

"_Not really, my wife left me a few days ago. She caught me in bed with my sister." Bob replied._

Shinogu chuckled. Any woman would leave a guy who got caught in bed with another girl… what an idiot that guy was. Shinogu switched stations. He heard a song, but he couldn't make out who the singer was.

_**I can never look at you the same way again (oh, I can never)**_

_**Deep inside my heart (heart)**_

Strangely, Shinogu liked this song. He increased the volume up a bit.

_**Even though we are so far apart (so far apart)**_

_**I will never forget (forget)**_

**  
_All the times we spent together (oh)_**

_**Hangin' on through the laughters and the tears (hangin' on through)**_

_**The hopes and fears (hopes and fears oh)**_

'_Hatsumi.'_ Shinogu sighed again. He still couldn't believe she called him a few days ago. The fact that she still remembered his cell number gave Shinogu more hope.

During the summer time, they used to ride the swings on the playground, go swimming and do all sorts of fun things. Throwing leaves at each other during the fall. He remembered when they were little they used to play in the snow. He remembered when Hatsumi broke her ankle skating during the winter. He remembered sniffing the flowers with her during springtime.

'_Oh Hatsumi, can't you see I'm crazy about you?'_ Shinogu thought to himself.

_**Even though we are so far apart**_

_**I will never forget**_

_**I will always remember**_

_**But I can never look at you the same way ever again**_

_**It's too late**_

_**You're gone**_

Shinogu sighed again and switched radio stations. He didn't find anything that he liked so he shut it off. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Shingo asked into his cell phone.

"Izu here. Hi Shinogu, I just wanted to say on behalf of your firm, we all congratulate you on your big case. Enjoy your – ow! What was that?" Izu screamed into the phone in pain.

Shinogu strained, to hear the whispering.

"You idiot! We haven't told him yet! Give me the god-dang phone!" A man whispered.

"Told me what?" Shinogu asked.

"Hi, Gary here, let me tell you that now. On behalf of the firm, we want to say congrats again, and to tell you that you are going on vacation for a whole 6 months!" Gary excitedly announced.

"You're kidding right? You all can't survive without me!" Shinogu chuckled.

"Ah, we did think about that you see, so we have done something very clever – we're taking your advice and going to those seminars about being your own boss!" Gary replied.

"Ok! Just promise me you won't screw anything up will ya?" Shinogu asked.

"Of course not, when you hired me I knew you didn't make a big mistake!" Gary replied.

"Fine, I got to go bye." Shinogu replied.

"Bye!" Izu and Gary replied as well. Shinogu snapped his cell phone shut and tossed it on the passenger seat.

'_So Where should I go for my vacation? Nothing too hot, but maybe a cruise then travel around Europe… hmm… I would love to take Hatsumi with me…'_ Shinogu thought to himself.

'_Beautiful Hatsumi, oh how I wish I could caress your body… shower you with kisses like raindrops in the springtime. How I wish I could touch that beautiful face of yours, to touch those tender lips would be to – no! What am I thinking!'_ Shinogu thought to himself again.

A bright light flashed in his eyes, and he saw a truck driving towards him. Shinogu pressed the horn very loudly, but the driver wasn't paying attention. Then the driver woke up and yelled, honking the horn loudly. Shinogu tried to swerve, but it was too late. The driver and the truck hit him front on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He has a very slim chance of making it. We should call his relatives or parents, anybody!" The doctor told the nurse.

"I checked his wallet, there's nothing there, except his license, and this picture too." The Nurse replied, showing the doctor a picture of two girls, one young and one a little older, and a little boy. The doctor took the picture and checked the back. There was a note and it read "Merry Christmas Shinogu. Love, the Naritas."

"There, check the phone book for the Naritas." The doctor ordered.

"Yes doctor." The nurse replied and walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… I hope you had that Kleenex box ready.


	13. A Horrible Message

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick… whines I want to!

You know, it might be a good idea to keep a box of Kleenex with you now… just saying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen: A Horrible Message

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Subaru! Stop it! Ahh!" Akane giggled.

"Not unless you give me back the remote control! I wanted to watch the final episode of Gundam!" Subaru whined.

"Aw, who could resist that cute face?" Akane smiled and handed over the remote, meaning she surrendered.

"Or maybe it's because you're so deathly ticklish that I was able to win!" Subaru exclaimed. Either way, they were having fun.

"Guys! I need help! Please!" Hatsumi begged. Akane walked over to the kitchen.

"Yeah what?" Akane asked.

"Chop those veggies, and peel the carrots. That's all, thanks!" Hatsumi replied.

"Not…a problem." Akane agreed hastily. Then she got to work cutting the veggies as fast as she could to spend more precious time with Subaru.

"Hello, we're home!" the parents announced after arriving in the foyer. They walked up to the kitchen and saw the girls cooking.

"Hi Mom!" Akane greeted.

"Hi sweetie, how are you girls doing?" Mrs. Narita asked.

"Good." Hatsumi answered.

"Peachy." Akane answered with a smile.

"Hey Subaru, are you eating with us tonight?" Mr. Narita asked, looking at the family room where Subaru was watching Gundam.

"Yeah, I hope that isn't a problem at all…" Subaru questioned.

"Oh, no, not a problem at all!" Mr. Narita answered, smiling gleefully.

Finally, in a few short minutes, everyone sat down at the table and began eating dinner. The phone rang. Akane was closer to the phone so she ran up and got it.

"Hello? Narita residence." Akane answered the phone.

"Hi, I'm a nurse for the Tokyo Hospital, we're calling regarding Shinogu, and he's been hurt bad, and since we couldn't find his parents, we tried to find the closest relative, so that would be you." The nurse replied.

"Hold on." Akane told the nurse on the phone. Akane turned around to the table with everyone eating on it.

"Who was that sweetie?" Mrs. Narita asked.

"The hospital. Shinogu's hurt!" Akane answered.

"WHAT?" Hatsumi asked, standing up. She ran over to the phone and introduced herself.

"A drunk trucker hit him front-on and he's been injured with a broken arm and leg, plus he's in a coma right now." The nurse replied.

"Okay, thanks, do you know what room he is in?" Hatsumi asked the nurse.

"Wing A, floor 2, room 207." The nurse replied.

"Thank you, bye." Hatsumi hastily said and then hung up.

"Shinogu's hurt, he's in a coma, we have to see him." Hatsumi told the family.

"Okay, we'll go in a few minutes, after dinner." Mrs. Narita replied.

"Okay." Hatsumi agreed and sat down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He-he- he looks so terrible!" Mrs. Narita bawled.

"There, there. Calm down." Mr. Narita consoled her.

Hatsumi was crying a lot, but she tried to hold it all back.

"Mr. & Mrs. Narita?" the nurse asked.

"Yes?" They both replied in unison.

"Can we talk in private? I have some bad news." The nurse replied.

"No, we are all his family, you can tell them too." Mrs. Narita demanded.

"Ok… if you insist. I'm sorry to tell you this... but…" The nurse sadly spoke.

"But what?" Mr. Narita asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to my reviewers who... well reviewed.

HollyWriter: Well, I can't say anything about Shinogu... you'll have to keep reading... and all thoughts of "evil" will be erased from your mind about me after the next few chappies...

Lulu Girl 12: Thanks!


	14. Fading Away

Disclaimer: P-p-pu-put away those guns and handcuffs officers. I confess! I don't own Hot Gimmick! wails Miki Aihara does! But the plot's mine. M-I-N-E! Nah nah nahnanan- What? Nooo don't take me away! cries I'm sorry! I'm sorry…

I finally got released and prompted to write this chapter up. Enjoy. Now would be a good time to get the Kleenex next to you or in your left hand, or the right, or whichever hand you don't use when you're reading this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: Fading Away

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok… if you insist. I'm sorry to tell you this... but…" The nurse sadly spoke.

"But what?" Mr. Narita asked.

"I'm afraid he's dying." The nurse gently announced.

"WHAT?" Mrs. Narita cried.

"No!" Akane bawled. She turned to Subaru and he consoled her with a hug.

"Why!" Hatsumi cried in agony.

"I'm sorry sir. He's breathing on his own, but soon he may need life support and it's up to you. We're not sure how long he could be in this coma for. He could be in it for maybe weeks or even months. The doctor isn't sure. I'm sorry again." The nurse sadly spoke.

After what seemed like hours, the family stood there, over Shinogu, holding his hand. He was pale, his skin a sheet of white. He still had some color to his face, but it looked like it was fading away. Finally, Mr. & Mrs. Narita had to go because of work tomorrow and the next day, but Hatsumi and Akane chose to stay there on their own will. Subaru decided to stay too.

"Call me if you hear any news." Mrs. Narita told them, giving her the numbers.

"Thanks mom." Akane sniffled.

"Try to get some rest and please don't stay for too long." Mr. Narita asked them.

"We will." Hatsumi answered to her father. Finally they left, leaving the teenagers alone.

"Hatsumi-chan. You look tired, go get some coffee… we'll stay." Akane pushed her sister.

"No, I'm fine. You should go, look at you." Hatsumi pointed to Akane.

"So what? I don't care." Akane answered back.

"Actually I think I am going to go take a small break. Want to join me Akane?" Subaru asked.

"Well… I do need to go to the bathroom, but I'd rather stay here for a few more minutes ok? Why don't you go and I'll meet you in the cafeteria?" Akane suggested.

"Alright, but don't take too long." Subaru reminded her.

"Okay." Akane replied. Subaru walked out of the room.

"Hatsumi…" Akane asked her sister. She was looking at Shinogu.

"Yeah?" Hatsumi replied, still keeping her eyes focused on Shinogu.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked her sister.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Hatsumi sniffled.

"Okay, I'm going to go, but I'll be back in a while. I'm going to go to the bathroom and then grab a bite with Subaru in the cafeteria. You want anything?" Akane suggested.

"Could you get me a ginger ale please?" Hatsumi asked.

"Sure." Akane replied and then walked out.

Hatsumi grabbed Shinogu's hand and held it tight. "Shinogu…" Hatsumi whispered, just below her breath. It was shaky, but nonetheless, she was going to be strong for Shinogu's sake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's short, but it's exactly what I planned… trust me eh? It's better to experiment with different things, that way I get different results… either that or I'm just writing my stuff out the way I feel like it.


	15. Shinogu's Dream

Disclaimer: The sole owner of Hot Gimmick is… Mk Ahara (Would you like to buy a vowel?) Yes, an 'I' please… Oh, I know it! It's Miki Aihara! (You're right! Congratulations you won a MILLION DOLLARS!) Ok I don't own it happy?

F.Y.I. Just so you know, all this is from Shinogu's point of view.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen: Shinogu's Dream

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinogu, still in his coma drifted off to a dream of his own.

His eyelids jolted upward, looking around with panic. Then he sat up, and he didn't feel a thing. Not the cuts, bruises or broken bones. Not the tubes that prickled his skin to machines. Nothing. He felt empty, void.

"_Am I dead?"_ Shinogu asked himself. He didn't see anyone in the room, but he saw doctors and nurses walking by. Thinking he was alive, he yelled out, "Hey! Some one help me!" but no one heard.

"_Nothing… does that mean I'm dead?"_ Shinogu pondered once more again. Then he stood up, turned around and saw his body on the bed. Then he looked at himself.

"_I don't understand, how can this be?" _Shinogu asked himself, appalled and confused. He touched himself, but his hand went through the body. So he was transparent, but did that make him dead or half alive? He looked at the heart monitor that was beeping. So he did have a pulse, but it was weakening. Now he was even more confused. Without a worry, he took a step forward and touched the wall. His hand went through it, so thinking that he was _entirely_ translucent, he walked through it slowly. He appeared on the other side, seeing an information desk and so many doctors and nurses hurriedly walking by.

Like before with the calling out, no one seemed to notice a patient standing in the middle of a busy hallway. Shinogu walked slowly through the doctors and nurses, feeling nothing. He finally walked out of the hospital. He walked through streets, cars, stores buildings. He finally ended up at his old home, the apartment complex. The place where he had first fell in love with sweet Hatsumi.

"_I should go check on her…"_ Shinogu suggested and he walked into the complex and somehow ended up in the kitchen of the Naritas. He looked around, trying to find someone, but it was empty. He didn't understand, so he gave up. He sighed and closed his eyes, and he heard a swishing sound and suddenly he was swept off his feet and back at the hospital. He looked around to identify where he was, and he found himself above his body in his room. Looking down he saw Hatsumi.

"Shinogu…" Hatsumi whimpered. She was shaking and sobbing quietly.

"_Hatsumi… if you could only understand how I feel about you…"_ Shinogu thought to himself. He walked over to Hatsumi, and reached out to her, in the hopes that he would be able to at least touch her, if so, one last time.

Suddenly, without warning, Akane and Subaru barged in.

"Hatsumi! Here's your drink!" Akane announced, scaring her.

"Oh god! Akane, you scared me!" Hatsumi shuddered, taking the drink from Akane's hand into hers.

After a few minutes and when everyone was settled down, Shinogu decided to touch Hatsumi on her arm. Doing so, Hatsumi shuddered.

"Is it me, or is it suddenly cold in here?" Hatsumi asked Akane and Subaru.

"No, I'm warm, what about you Subaru?" Akane asked.

"Sweating, I'm taking my jacket off." Subaru replied, taking his jacket off.

"Maybe it's just me…" Hatsumi suggested.

'_She does feel me! Well, just the coldness of me.'_ Shinogu thought to himself once more.

Watching Hatsumi, she never left his side, and how she never left the room for anything, not even the bathroom.

Finally, it ended up being midnight, and Hatsumi was very sleepy. She scooted the chair over to the wall and used the bed that he laid on as a pillow for her head. Still clutching Shinogu's hand, she fell asleep right there. Shinogu couldn't resist touching her one more time, even if she shuddered at the touch.

Leaning over her, still transparent and invincible, he let his hand graze her cheek. She smiled and cuddled more into the chair.

'_She didn't... shiver?' _Shinogu wondered. Now this was getting too weird. He had to stop it.

Closing his eyes and sighing once more, he felt he was being moved. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a different place, heck a different continent. There were houses on cliffs, shores of sparkling blue water, and white churches. Looking around he sees people singing, dancing, swimming, and doing all sorts of things.

Then it clicked in his brain. Greece. This was Greece. But why was he here?

'_Why am I here? This has nothing to do with anything, or even Hatsumi! Wait, I do remember coming here… did I have a case here? No… I know it was a vacation early on… but what?' _ Shinogu pondered.

He looked around, and saw a small island off the shores of Greece.

'_That's it! My island! It's still there! If I ever get better, I am coming here for a well deserved vacat-'_ Was all Shinogu was thinking off when he was swept off his feet once more and was met again with empty, hollow darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HollyWriter: Uh... I'm sorry to make you go through a lot of pain and suffering, but I am not that disturbingly evil... sorry! Lol you're really funny... and a little bit scary whimpers


	16. Praying For A Miracle

Disclaimer: Hey, the big bad men in the black suits just left, and they almost sued me if I didn't post this claimer up. So… surprise! I don't really own Hot Gimmick! Yeah I was being sarcastic by the way…

Sorry if I haven't been posting lately, I've been sick... Ech.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen: Praying For A Miracle

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hatsumi! You look terrible! At least go home for a while, take a shower and relax then come back here!" Mrs. Narita worriedly spoke.

"But mom, the doctors said that he might be… and I don't want that to happen when I'm not here." Hatsumi sniffed.

"Hello?" the doctor announced.

"Yes?" Mr. Narita asked.

"We've got some news." The doctor replied.

"Good news first please." Mrs. Narita begged.

"As you may, good news first. Well, he seems to be in a stable condition, and there might be hopes of him coming out of his coma pretty soon, and the bad news is…" the doctor sadly spoke.

"What is it?" Mrs. Narita asked.

"His heart rate and breathing is declining. He may need a breathing respirator soon." The doctor answered.

The room went silent for a moment, and if some spare change dropped or a pin, you'd know it right away. In that case, 17¢ just dropped on the floor from Akane's back pocket, and of course everyone heard it.

"How long does he have…" Mrs. Narita asked.

"It's really hard to tell, it's not short term, but more like in the long run." The doctor answered.

Hours later, after the family had left the kids alone with Shinogu again, they rose out of their warm seats that had been sat on for hours.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to get a bite. You want the usual?" Akane asked Hatsumi.

"Yes please." Hatsumi answered. Then Akane and Subaru left.

"Shinogu… you can't leave us. Not like this, when everything is so… different." Hatsumi softly spoke. She held his hand. She sobbed quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't see why he deserved this!" Mrs. Narita sobbed quietly.

"Relax, it's only been a week. The doctor says he'll come out of it in another week tops." Akane replied.

"He's under perfect care; let's go out for dinner just this once okay?" Mr. Narita suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Akane agreed.

"Me too, if I'm not too much of a burden…" Subaru asked.

"Not a problem… Hatsumi?" Mr. Narita asked.

"Well… he is ok for now; I guess I could use the fresh air." Hatsumi reluctantly agreed. They all left Shinogu's room and went out of the hospital and out into the air of late winter. They walked over to a nearby restaurant, called "Dante's Italian Restaurant" and waited in line for a table. Shortly afterwards, they were greeted by a friendly waitress and taken to their table. Sitting down, everyone grabbed their menus and got to work reading and picking out their dinner.

"Would you like any drinks?" the waitress asked.

"Just water for everyone please." Mr. Narita replied.

"Anything else? Coffee? Tea?" the waitress asked again.

"I'll have a tea please." Mrs. Narita replied.

"And one for me too." Hatsumi replied.

"Okay, I will be here shortly with the drinks." The waitress responded then left. After the usual murmur of food and side orders, the waitress returned with the drinks and then opened her receipt and took out a pen from her pouch that was strapped around her waist.

"Are you all ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Yes" the group replied.

"What would you like sir?" the waitress asked Mr. Narita.

"My wife and I will share a vegetable pizza. Could you please take off the olives for us and we would like to add pineapple to it also." Mr. Narita replied. The waitress scribbled down the order.

"Ok thank you sir, and you sir?" the waitress asked, looking to Subaru.

"I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs and a chef's salad too." Subaru replied.

"Okay, thank you and you Madame?" The waitress asked again looking to Akane.

"Me and my sister would like to share the chicken fingers with plum sauce please, a Caesar salad and garlic bread please." Akane replied.

"Okay, thank you. Your salads and garlic bread will be here shortly." The waitress replied with a beaming smile. Everyone nodded and then the waitress left.

"So, are you all enjoying yourselves so far?" Mrs. Narita asked the young adults.

"I'm ok." Subaru replied.

"Same." Akane replied after Subaru.

"Not really." Hatsumi sadly replied. She sighed and then the waitress came back with the salad and garlic bread. She handed them out and then gave out extra napkins then left. Everyone dug in.

After the main course and paying the bill, everyone went outside. Then they walked over to the hospital and after arriving on Shinogu's floor, they found a lot of nurses and doctors rushing to a room. The room that Shinogu was in. They ran over there and saw a mess of machines, tubes, wires, electronic things and so many people.

"What happened?" Mrs. Narita cried out.

"Somebody get them outside!" The doctor yelled out. A nurse came out and pushed them outside and said, "Sorry" and closed the door on them.

An hour later after much worrying and crying, the door opened. A doctor came out.

"Sorry about that. His heart rate dropped to zero so we had to stabilize him and put him on a breathing respirator. I'm sorry to say this but he may not recover. At this rate, he won't last a week. Again, I'm very sorry." The doctor sadly announced.

Everyone broke out into choked sobs.

"Ca… can we… see him?" Mrs. Narita asked.

"Yes." The doctor answered.

They went into Shinogu's room. He looked much worse than he was before, and he was hooked up to so many tubes and things.

After a few grueling hours, Hatsumi wanted to be left alone with Shinogu to say a few words. They all agreed and went outside and waited.

"Shinogu… I am so sorry. I should have listened to you about De-Dean. You were right, he was cheating on me… you were the only guy who ever cared about me… and now you're dy-dyin-ing and it's…" Hatsumi cried out softly.

She held Shinogu's hand and looked at him. She sobbed softly. She leaned over him, and looked into his pale face. She leaned more closer to him, to his lips.

"Shi…n..o…gu…" Hatsumi breathed out. She leaned to his lips and kissed him, for one last time. Still in the kiss she heard rapid beeping and her eyes darted to the heart monitor. His pulse was beating rapidly, and she darted her eyes back and found herself looking into those soft and sweet eyes that she had seen so long ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ohahahahah! I left y'all on a cliff! Woo hooo! Review and I'll be a nice little person and post the next chapter. smiles

HollyWriter: Sheesh, your mommy is really tough... my parents don't even know what I do on the internet besides MSN... they don't know the website that's been keeping me reading fic on after each fic... I guess I'm being naughty, sneaking around and all... enjoy!

Lulu Girl 12: Thanks I know they were short, but nontheless, they were essential for the fic...


	17. Ryoki's Surprise!

Disclaimer: Do I look like Miki Aihara? No, she's sorta Japaneseish and I'm only just… English.

I am so sorry for making Shinogu suffer through this!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen: Ryoki's Surprise!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinogu!" Hatsumi exclaimed breaking the kiss and backing up.

"Hatsumi." Shinogu replied. He was confused. Hatsumi ran out. Shinogu sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean?" Hatsumi asked the nurse at the information desk.

"I mean that the doctors said he was fully recovered and released him. Either that or he ran away." The nurse replied, checking the computer records.

"But I just saw him last night…" Hatsumi replied.

"I'm sorry, my hands are tied. There's nothing I can't do." The nurse replied sadly.

"Let's just go sis." Akane confronted Hatsumi.

"Alright… at least he's safe, somewhere out there." Hatsumi chimed in sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh!" Akane squealed.

"What?" Hatsumi asked, curious to why her sister was so happy.

"Look at this! Mom! Dad!" Akane exclaimed out.

"What is it sweetie?" Mrs. Narita asked.

They all arrived and looked over to what Akane was holding.

**The Tachibanas**

**Would like to invite you to**

**A two week vacation**

**In Athens, Greece**

**On March 1-14**

**Tokyo International Airport at 6:00 A.M.**

**Airfare is paid**

**Accommodations will be in**

**The Greek Complex**

**Food is prepaid**

**General Activities Planned**

**R.S.V.P. to Tachibanas by this Friday**

**We hope to see you there!**

"Oh my god! 2 week vacation in GREECE! This is wonderful! We must R.S.V.P. right away!" Mrs. Narita replied.

"When is it?" Hatsumi asked.

"March 1 to 14!" Akane answered.

"THAT'S ONLY A FEW DAYS AWAY!" Hatsumi yelled out.

"Hello? Hi Ryoki! Yes we just got your invite, and we like to let you know that we look forward to coming. Where do we meet you on March 1?" Mrs. Narita asked on the phone.

"Go to the Tokyo International Airport. Ask for Ryoki Tachibana and they will direct you there personally." Ryoki replied on the other line.

"Okay, thanks see you soon, bye!" Mrs. Tachibana replied.

"Bye! Enjoy your afternoon!" Ryoki responded then hung up.

"Well that's set… now everyone, get started packing!" Mrs. Narita exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Girls! Are you ready?" Mr. Narita yelled out.

"Yes!" Hatsumi replied.

"Almost!" Akane replied. She was struggling with the zipper of her luggage bag.

"Jeez Akane, what did you pack, a department store?" Hatsumi chuckled.

"Yeah." Akane giggled. She was still struggling with the luggage zipper.

"Here, let me help you. You sit on it and I'll zip it." Hatsumi voluntarily said.

"Thanks!" Akane replied and jumped up onto the top of the luggage.

"Girls hurry! Come have breakfast!" Mr. Narita replied.

"Done!" Hatsumi replied in triumph, and went out of the room towards the kitchen. Akane followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everyone here yet?" Mrs. Tachibana asked Ryoki.

"No, we still have to wait for the Yagis, Naritas, Changs, and Parks." Ryoki answered.

"Ok, what's the time?" Mrs. Tachibana asked again.

"5:55 A.M." Ryoki answered.

"Gosh, only 20 hours to go…" Mrs. Tachibana groaned.

"Mother, are you forgetting we're in _our _airplane?" Ryoki reminded her.

"Yes…" Mrs. Tachibana groaned once more and went off into her private room to take a nap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 hours into the flight…

"No! C'mon let me win!" Akane begged Subaru.

"Nope! You won the last dozen rounds!" Subaru replied.

"Hmmm… honey, taste this it's purely heaven!" Mrs. Narita asked her husband, shoving him the mousse cake.

"I'm full, you can have it." Mr. Narita chuckled.

"Hatsumi, I can't wait to get to Greece soon!" Ryoki exclaimed.

"Why are you so excited Ryoki?" Hatsumi asked.

"Seeing you in a bikini!" Ryoki replied daydreaming of who knows what…

"Men!" Hatsumi sighed.

"_He takes it into a round house punch! OH! And he misses! This will not do good for…"_ The TV blared out.

"Narita! Come over here and see this!" Mr. Park exclaimed, acting out the fight on TV.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh… we're finally here, hmm… it looks so beautiful here!" Mrs. Narita replied, looking out the balcony of their room in the complex. They had the view of the ocean and the hills with the houses.

"I know! Hatsumi, you ready to go to the pool yet?" Akane asked, in her pink bikini with cherries and wearing a pair of really _short _boy shorts. She was carrying a tote bag, which was just plain beige and simple, and inside was a magazine, some sun block, and a towel. On her hair was a pair of big black shades. Her hair was split into 2 ponytails.

"Help! Which color should I wear? The rainbow paisley one or the yellow one with the monkeys?" Hatsumi asked, wearing a towel and holding up the two choices in both hands.

"Definitely the yellow monkey ones." Akane replied.

"Kay, gimme ten seconds!" Hatsumi replied and went back in the bathroom.

As promised, Hatsumi came out seconds later in the yellow monkey bikini. She had on beige boy shorts similar to Akane's and had her identical black sunglasses on. She had her hair up in a messy bun.

"Ready now?" Akane asked.

"Yes!" Hatsumi replied.

"Have fun, be back by 5!" Mr. Narita replied, sitting on the bed watching TV in a pair of Bermuda shorts and a tee shirt.

"No problem dad!" Hatsumi replied.

A couple of minutes later, the girls arrived at the pool. It laid ahead of them, basking in the warm sun and scattered chairs surrounding the edges. Some had umbrellas for shade, and some had none. In the pool already were Ryoki, Subaru, Asahi, and some other people in the complex.

"Hey guys!" Akane chirped.

"Hey Aka-" Subaru turned around to face her and when he saw her only in a bikini and really _short_ boy shorts, he was gaping and stammering.

"Hi Subaru" Akane replied.

"Hi-hi Akane…" Subaru blushed.

"Hi Ryoki." Hatsumi replied, waving to him.

"Come in!" Ryoki smiled. The girls agreed and went over to a patio table with an umbrella and put their stuff there. They took off the boy shorts and jumped in. They did make a small splash, but it was nothing compared to what the boys did. They hopped out and went over to the diving board. One by one, they did a cannonball and soaked them all wet.

"God! Can you guys get any more immature than that?" Hatsumi squealed.

"Well there is one more thing…" Ryoki replied. He went over to Subaru and they whispered quietly. Then they sank to the bottom and swam over to the girls. Hatsumi and Akane were curious and before they could utter a word, they were pulled down by the boys. All underwater, Subaru pulled Akane close to him and kissed her, and Ryoki did the same thing to Hatsumi.

"Teenager love…" Mrs. Narita replied, watching them in the pool overt the balcony with Mr. Narita.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gawd you don't have to tell me that part was corny! I got the message ok?

Lulu Girl 12: Yes I love cliffys... they really make the reviewers hang on don't they eh?

HollyWriter: I have to say I laughed when I read your review. I know you're a die-hard-core-must-be-Shinogu-and-Hatsumi fan, and the fact that you pratically swore at them for going out for dinner is really funny. Sorry... I guess I wasn't thinking about that! rolls eyes anyways, yeah don't worry there's _more_ to come!

P.S. if my parents ever found out - they would pretty much take my laptop away forever or stop paying Bell Sympatico for the internet... well not really if I only showed them this not the one and a nice, clean, pure, limey fic. Aw who cares? This is my laptop - my money and my parents don't really care that much! looks over shoulder sees Mommy coming, minimizes website, Mommy leaves, maximizes website Yeah... hehe... glances left and right nervously


	18. The Tachibana Cruise Ship

Disclaimer: Let's just get straight to the point. I don't own Hot Gimmick!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen: The Tachibana Cruise Ship

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, listen carefully, at 10:30 a.m. tomorrow, meet here at the docks with your stuff. We won't leave without you, but if you're more than 30 minutes late we must then reconsider. Pack only for 3 days, and don't bring too much junk. Remember I've got things planned. Any questions?" Ryoki asked.

A man raised his hand.

"Yes?" Ryoki replied.

"What time will we be back?" The man asked.

"I would probably say late afternoon or so." Ryoki answered.

A woman raised her hand as well.

"Yes?" Ryoki asked once more.

"Are the walls in the room soundproof?" She asked.

"Yeah… why would you ask that question?" Ryoki asked the woman in curiosity.

"Someone I know snores really loudly…" the woman replied, glaring at another woman.

"Ok… anymore questions?" Ryoki asked once more.

A taller man raised his hand up.

"Yes?" Ryoki asked.

"Are there snacks on the cruise 24/7?" he asked Ryoki.

"Absolutely. We have 5 different chefs making different food every hour. Breakfast is served anywhere from 8 a.m. to 11 am in the Dining lounge, you can take your food anywhere on the cruise, Lunch is 1:30 to 3 p.m. and Dinner is announced everyday throughout the ship at its own specific time." Ryoki answered.

After all questions were answered, everyone parted their own ways to enjoy the rest of the afternoon before the cruise tour tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, everyone showed up and Ryoki walked up to the plank where he stepped on it and walked over to his precious cruise ship, _'The Tachibana Crystal'_. Everyone followed and boarded the ship. They already had their room numbers and all the parents had their own room to share with their partner, and the children/teenagers had their own room. Brothers slept together and sisters slept together and only siblings had their own smaller room. Of course, the Tachibana owned the top floor all to themselves.

"I call window bed!" Akane yelled as she entered the room she would be sharing with Hatsumi, running towards the bed next to the window.

"Whatever Akane, as long as I get a bed…" Hatsumi chuckled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Attention, this is Ryoki. In 30 minutes the activities will start. For those who wish to go snorkeling must be ready in a bathing suit and meet in the main lobby. For those who wish to go fishing wear whatever you want but remember if you tip you're wet, meet in the snack room. For those who want to go to the spa coughs females only meet in the lounge. Lastly, there is a chef cookout for those who would like to learn cooking tips and skills and cook food, those who wish to participate meet in the galley. It's your choice, all up to you, and have fun!"_ Ryoki announced over the P.A. system in the cruise.

"Hatsumi what do you want to do? The spa, snorkeling or cooking?" Akane asked.

"Oh gosh I don't know! How about you?" Hatsumi asked Akane.

"I would like to go snorkeling, I mean we can cook anytime and go to a spa anytime but you can't go snorkeling in Tokyo!" Akane replied.

"That's true…" Hatsumi agreed.

"Hey girls what are you going to do?" Subaru asked, walking up to them in the hallway.

"Snorkeling, you?" Akane asked.

"Me too! Can I join you girls?" He asked. They nodded. They walked around a corner and Hatsumi bumped into someone…

"Sorry! I didn't see where I was goin- Oh hey Ryoki!" Hatsumi smiled.

"Hey, sorry me too, where you headed?" He asked her.

"Snorkeling you?" Hatsumi asked Ryoki.

"Can I join you? I've been to a spa before and cooked before, but I haven't done snorkeling yet." Ryoki answered.

"Sure!" Hatsumi chuckled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, now remember to breathe through your mouth, not your nose or you'll fog up your goggles and miss everything. We've marked the area with red flags so it'll help you to stay in the area and not wander off. Everyone must have a buddy with them and remember, if you need help, I'll be here!" the instructor replied.

Hatsumi partnered up with Ryoki and Akane partnered up with Subaru. Other people did the same too. Then instructor passed out goggles and snorkels.

"Before we all split up, let's do a test, everyone put your goggles and snorkels. Breathe through the mouth piece now." The instructor replied.

Everyone breathed through their mouthpieces and some did it loudly and it sounded like they were moaning or panting.

"Good! Now try it in the water!" The instructor added.

Everyone sank down and dunked their head into the water. They made sure that their snorkels were above the water and they breathed. So far, they all did ok.

"Great, now rise up! One more thing. I'm handing out whistles, they're on a bracelet and you have to put them on. In case of an emergency, I want you to blow the whistle and help will come. Remember that when you hear a whistle, I want you to come back here to the cruise ship and stay until I say so. Any questions before we start?" the instructor asked.

"Are there sharks in this area?" Subaru asked.

"No, not in this area specifically… something about the water and the sandbars that make it impossible for them to survive in this area, so you should be ok." The instructor answered.

"Are there any poisonous fishes or water animals that we should look out for?" A teenage girl asked.

"Not in this area. This area is more secluded and has the clearest water to see the tropical fish, they're pretty much harmless." The instructor answered.

After a few minutes of chattering, and after the instructor gave everyone the whistles, the instructor announced one final last thing.

"Ok, everyone ready?" the instructor asked. Everyone nodded and the instructor blew the whistle.

"Remember, you hear a whistle, come back!" the instructor reminded everyone.

Everyone strapped on their goggles and snorkels. Then they all dove underwater, with the snorkels still above the surface.

Ryoki turned around and faced Hatsumi and saw her. Her hair was floating right behind her and her body so slender. She looked like a mermaid goddess in the water.

Subaru watched as Akane swam with him. He saw the sunlight hitting her and making her like she glowed, with her dark hair flowing behind her. She was full of sheer grace, the water contouring to her every curve. She smiled, flashing those pearly white teeth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't tell me it's corny I know… but it's good… I promise you will get a lemon soon and a heart stopper that well… may make your heart stop!

HollyWriter: I know how you're feeling right now, but nonetheless, IT IS NOT POITNLESS! If I was able to make you hate Kazama, then you're well aware that more is to come! I would write Miki, but I don't have a hell what her address is. I only know she resides in Japan, living in a big mansion laughing at this site... looks behind back is it me or is someone like watching me? If you do know her address, give me a clue!


	19. Tangled To The Last Breath

Disclaimer: I'm singing a song, this is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friend, some people starting singing it and they didn't know what it was, now they can't stop singing it because, this is the song that never ends… well where was I? I don't own Hot Gimmick… I don't own Hot Gimmick… uh oh repeating phase!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen: Tangled To The Last Breath

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go over to that reef ok?" Ryoki asked Hatsumi.

"Ok!" Hatsumi replied, putting back on her goggles and snorkel and diving under. Ryoki did the same.

They arrived at the reef and to their delight they saw colourful fishes. So many bright and vibrant colours, Ryoki took out his waterproof camera and focused on a school of purple and blue angelfish.

_CLICK. _The camera snapped.

Hatsumi pointed over to something ahead of them. Manta rays.

Ryoki nodded and they swam slowly over to the little manta ray with the mother manta ray.

_CLICK. _The camera snapped once more again.

Hatsumi found a starfish on the ocean floor and touched it hesitantly. To her amusement, it swiveled in the water and held onto Hatsumi's hand. She giggled at the touch because it was tickly.

Ryoki picked up the camera and focused on Hatsumi and the starfish.

_CLICK. _The camera snapped again.

Hatsumi put it back down on the ocean floor and pointed towards another reef ahead of them. Ryoki nodded and they began swimming to it. Unbeknownst to them, the ocean floor was beginning to slope downward with every stroke they took to get to that reef. Both of them rose up to the surface to talk.

"You ok?" Ryoki asked Hatsumi.

"Yeah and you?" Hatsumi asked Ryoki.

"Fine… I saw some fish down there, it's a little bit deeper, but enough for me to hold my breath and go down there, take a picture then come back up." Ryoki replied.

"It's just fish, come on, let's go back." Hatsumi asked.

"It'll only take a second, I'll be back!" Ryoki replied. He took off the snorkel but kept the goggles on and handed them to Hatsumi.

"Hurry!" Hatsumi sighed in desperation. Ryoki swallowed a big breath of air and dove under. Hatsumi watched him sink to the bottom.

She looked at the sky and marveled at the sight of a cloud that was oddly shaped like a male's… Hatsumi shook the thought out of her head and began to panic – Ryoki didn't come back up yet. She put the goggles back on and plopped her head below the surface of the water. She saw Ryoki, but he was facing her and struggling. He had a hand to his neck and the other was telling her to come down.

She dove under towards Ryoki. Ryoki pointed to his mouth and then to his ankle, which had gotten caught in a big net. Hatsumi stood there shocked and eyes wide open. She didn't have much time before she ran out of air and had to rise to the surface to get some more so she tried to go down and free Ryoki.

'_Damnit, it's too tangled!'_ Hatsumi groaned in frustration. Ryoki was slowly blinking, his breathing becoming raspy and shallow. Ryoki rose his hand to her cheek, grazed it slowly, smiling and then he dropped his hand. He closed his eyes as he saw the light fade away to be replaced by the darkness…

'_No! Hold on Ryoki!'_ Hatsumi begged. She didn't know what to do…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sad, I know… I hope you did shed a tear or a shocked heartbeat with me today in reading this fic… smiles evilly

givemeyourcash: Thanks...

HollyWriter: I forgot to mention one more thing - about Shinogu - after the kiss and when Hatsumi left, the doctor came back and then kept him overnight for "regulatory check" and then the next day Shinogu was able to leave on his own - he did recover most from his injuries. So I hope that answered your wandering questions! Oh, um... how did you figure it out? Yeah duh there will be a lemon coming in the next or two chapters or so... and it's really complicated and I'm still trying to sketch the plot line for the lemon out so... the question is WHO IS GOING TO FUCK THE OTHER? OH my gosh! Sorry for the rude language! (Scratches FUCK and writes "SCREW") so... yeah.


	20. In A Hearbeat

Disclaimer: Yo look, I was da off da cellie talking with some big dawgs, they say no takin' something callin' Hot Gimmick or they shoot a cap in my ass and take away my crib… yo phat dawg, whats a dawg to do? Agree 'course!

Literal translation: Hello, look I was off the phone with some big bosses and they said I shouldn't be claiming for what is theirs, which in this case is Hot Gimmick whom is owned by Miki Aihara, or else they would shoot a bullet in me and take away my home. Well duh, what am I supposed to do? Agree of course! (I'd like to thank a friend of mine for translating this… thanks!)

Big celebration for the big **2-0!** Actually, you know what? The bigger celebration would be to finish and start my other fic… review and you'll get a cookie!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty: In A Heartbeat

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'_Damnit, it's too tangled!'_ Hatsumi groaned in frustration. Ryoki was slowly blinking, his breathing becoming raspy and shallow. Ryoki rose his hand to her cheek, grazed it slowly, smiling and then he dropped his hand. He closed his eyes as he saw the light fade away to be replaced by the darkness…

'_No! Hold on Ryoki!'_ Hatsumi begged. She didn't know what to do…

'_What do I do? I can't get him loose, but he's running out of air! Unless…'_ Hatsumi thought to herself. She tore off her goggles and snorkel, leaned towards Ryoki and crashed down her lips to his. She pushed her lips past his lips and opened his mouth, giving him her air that she was holding in her mouth. Passing the air back and forth Ryoki's eyes started to flutter open slowly.

Hatsumi grabbed Ryoki's ankle, and ripped the net forcefully, and finally it broke free. Hatsumi pulled him up from the bottom and pushed him towards the surface of the ocean.

"Ha…Ha… Thank… you… Hats…umi…" Ryoki panted, treading on the surface.

"You…'re… wel…come…." Hatsumi replied, panting heavily doing the same.

"I don't think I've ever had a better kiss than that one…" Ryoki replied, smirking at her.

"Do you want to go back now?" Hatsumi replied, shrugging that last phrase off.

"Do I ever!" Ryoki chuckled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh, fun in the sun… what do you say to trying out that slide?" Akane asked, pulling her sunglasses down and glancing at the humungous slide in the pool.

"You're joking right?" Subaru replied.

"No! Come on! Let's go!" Akane replied, taking off her sunglasses and putting them down on the beach chair.

"Akane… please let me stay here…" Subaru whined.

"Trust me you'll love it!" Akane replied, flashing a wink and a sexy glare. They climbed up several stairs and pathways. Finally, they arrived at the opening. It was huge, and it looked like a big whale's mouth that was ready to suck them in.

"Ready? We're allowed to go together!" Akane cheered. She sat down, waiting for Subaru to come.

"I know I'm going to regret this…" Subaru sighed and sat down, letting his legs wrap around Akane's and tucked his arms around her waist. She held on to his legs.

"Ready?" Akane asked. Subaru looked at the light, and it turned green.

"Ready." Subaru replied. With a push, they went in.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" they both screamed as they went past twists and turns, flashing lights and complete darkness with the wind gushing in their faces. Finally they stopped with a splash at the bottom, outside into the pool.

"That was so much fun!" Subaru exclaimed.

"You? You actually like it and you're not hesitant anymore?" Akane chuckled.

"Want to go again?" Subaru asked.

"You bet! Race you to the top!" Akane giggled and ran. Akane knew that once Subaru got into something, you could never get him to stop and that was why her plan worked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I appreciate you helping me to my room." Ryoki thanked Hatsumi.

"No problem so are you okay?" Hatsumi asked.

"Yeah… I mean not really…" Ryoki answered, trying to hide his evil smirk.

"What?" Hatsumi asked curiously.

"I'm not feeling really well… could you help me to my bed please?" Ryoki asked glancing at the king sized bed across the huge room.

"Sure!" Hatsumi agreed and let Ryoki's arm go over her shoulders and let him put his weight on her. She finally carried him to the bed and helped him lay down on it.

"Thank you." Ryoki replied.

"No problem I should go because you really need the r-" Hatsumi talked on before Ryoki crashed his lips on hers.

"Mmph…" Hatsumi moaned. He pushed his tongue to go through that small crease in between her lips. Hatsumi felt this and opened her lips more; Ryoki took this as a yes and went in. Their lips clashed, begging for domination against one another. Ryoki swiveled his tongue against her tongue, her teeth, and her mouth. Hatsumi loved every second of it.

Finally they had to break for air and they stopped.

"That was… great." Hatsumi replied blushingly.

"You're so cute when you're blushing!" Ryoki smiled, looking at her cheeks which were beet red.

"Thanks…" Hatsumi replied sarcastically.

"What?" Ryoki asked, sensing there was more to come from Hatsumi.

"What was that for?" She asked him, referring to the kiss they just had.

"A little thanks for saving my life." Ryoki replied.

"You're welcome, however; you have to go and rest! Same for me so I'll see you later bye!" Hatsumi replied, walking out of the bedroom.

"Bye!" Ryoki replied, and then plopped back down on his king sized bed. He tore off his clothes except for his blue striped boxers which he left them on, and after much frustration with the bed blankets he finally got them out. He went inside the bed and laid the blankets over him. Sighing, he fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going?" The lady asked.

"Athens, in Greece." Shinogu answered.

"Ok, can I please see your ticket?" The lady asked again. Shinogu nodded and took it out of his pocket.

"Ok, you'll be sitting in B7, first class." The lady replied, looking at the computer records.

"That's fine with me. Where do I drop off my luggage?" Shinogu asked.

"Right here, bring them up onto that weight scale next to me." The lady answered pointing to it next to her desk. Shinogu lifted his luggage up and plopped them on the weight scale. After checking the weight, the lady accepted it and began putting tags on both of Shinogu's luggage. Then she clicked something on the computer and then it began printing.

"Here you go sir. Have a nice flight!" the lady replied, beaming a smile and handing Shinogu the ticket.

"Thank you very much Madame." Shinogu replied politely then walked farther inside the airport. No matter what happened, he was _going_ to enjoy it no matter what – because this was his well earned vacation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu Girl 12: Yeah I love cliffs!

HollyWriter: Oh calm down won't you? I am not killing people off! You'll see! My master plan is just fitting together! And, oh your wish will be granted next chapter but the mystery is left for you to decode - who is going to hump who like rabbits? Ah see! Ok, thanks for the comment btw, it's RYOKI not "Tyoki!" Ok thanks!


	21. Moments Of Love

Disclaimer: I don't feel like coming up with some witty line so here's the deal – Don't own Hot Gimmick… cries But I want to! I don't have the money to buy her out… if I did you think I'd be writing here about this… ow! Ok I'll shut up.

A/N: I apologize for the EXTREMELY LONG wait! I had a vacation, school work overload, and projects plus winter break was a time for me to unwind. But nonetheless, I have managed to finish this chapter, which I will think you'll love, and to make up for my long writing, I have written exactly, 2,961 words in this chapter, which is more than 7 pages long!

**WARNING: THERE IS A BIG, FAT, JUICY, RANCHY, SEXY, FIERY, & AMBROSIALLY WONDERFUL LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! READ UPON OWN RISK. NO FLAMES. THANK YOU.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty – One: Moments Of Love

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a late day. The sun was setting behind the quiet little quaint white houses on the islands. The sky was splattered with hues of pink and orange. The sun alone was breathtaking and glowing orange in its beauty.

"So…" Hatsumi awkwardly announced, breaking the silence between her and Ryoki. They were on the balcony of Ryoki's cruise ship on Ryoki's floor and watching the sunset.

"So… what?" Ryoki asked mimicking her.

"Don't copy me!" Hatsumi giggled and punched playfully in the arm.

"You know, I hear there's a really small private island not far from here…" Ryoki clued on.

"Yeah?" Hatsumi asked, urging him to go on.

"And there's a really beautiful lagoon with a waterfall… do you want to row over there sometime tomorrow? Just us?" Ryoki asked.

"That would be great!" Hatsumi happily answered.

"…great." Ryoki replied.

Hatsumi turned her face away from him and towards the sunset. A gentle wind picked up and it blew, caressing Hatsumi's face slowly. She smiled, and the sun continued to set.

'_God she's so beautiful…'_ Ryoki thought to himself, watching her be captivated by the sunset and the wind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Subaru asked.

"I love you Subaru, I love you more than anything else, even chocolates. Of course I'm ready." Akane replied.

"I love you too. I'm just saying we don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can stop anytime you want you kn-" Subaru replied before Akane interrupted him.

"Subaru, it's ok, I really want to do this." Akane replied.

"Okay." Subaru breathed heavily.

"Is the door locked?" Akane asked, worried.

"Yes I did lo-" was all Subaru could say before Akane crashed her lips on his. He kissed her back passionately and soon, their tongues joined each other. They danced inside their mouths, not caring for dominance, and they massaged each other. Subaru took it up a notch by grasping Akane's cheeks and pressing her face closer to his. Akane ran her petite fingers with baby pink nail polish on them through Subaru's short but spiky hair.

Akane took her hands out of Subaru's hair and began untying her bikini top. Subaru broke their kiss to put his hands on Akane's sending her the message that _he_ was going to do it. Akane agreed and grabbed the back of Subaru's head with her hands and kissed him once more. Slowly, without breaking the kiss, they swiftly moved over to Subaru's bed,

Subaru nervously untied her bikini top slowly and when it was undone, he pulled it off Akane and threw it on the floor in his room. Akane moved her hands away from his face and down to his shirt where she grabbed the bottom and pulled it up over his head – breaking the kiss only for a few seconds.

Subaru sighed heavily and kissed Akane's neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses to her shoulders, to her breastbone and finally to her breasts. He moved over to the right one where he lapped his tongue at it like a hungry dog, and then swirled around the nipple. Akane was moaning in ecstasy over his ministrations. He sucked on it and while doing that, he was massaging the left one with his other hand. Then he switched around, repeating the same thing he did to the right breast. Finally he broke away and kissed Akane once more, and then Akane broke the kiss again. She laid her hands on his chest, feeling his warmth engulf her as she traced his ribs, making him shudder with pleasure.

Akane was still in her boy shorts, but not for long. Subaru unbuttoned them and pulled them down. They revealed a sexy teal laced thong.

"Like it? I wore it especially for you…" Akane replied, giving off a sexy smirk. Subaru was practically drooling. Akane leaned over and began unbuttoning his Bermuda shorts. Then she pulled them down and saw his cute boxers. They had Gundam Wing on them!

"Ha ha! Subaru! I can't believe you still like Gundam Wing!" Akane exclaimed, ruining the moment. 'Oh crud, I just ruined the moment.' Akane thought to herself.

Blushing, Subaru replied, "S-so what?"

"Never mind, let's get back to what we were doing before…" Akane huskily replied.

"Um… right… are you positive that you really want to? I mean, I can wait…"

"Subaru! I told you that I want to, now come here!" and at that last word, Akane once again pulled Subaru in for another kiss.

Their tongues interlocked into a duel for supremacy. They kept on going until the need to breathe became apparent. They broke apart and Subaru decided that he needed to be in control for once, so he lowered himself so that he was kneeling and started pulling off Akane's thong with his teeth painfully slowly.

Akane couldn't hold back a loud moan at this act. This just made Subaru go even slower.

After the thong had been removed, Subaru gaped at the woman laid before him. In his eyes, she was perfect in every way, her skin glowing a soft peach tinted pink and her eyes darkening with fiery lust while the lulling lapping waves rocked with each other out on the sea.

"Subaru…" Akane quizzically asked, blushing a little bit at his intense gaze.

"You're so beautiful…" Subaru breathed, in a light whisper. Then, continuing with his former ministrations, he lowered his head down trailing kisses as he went, until he reached her lower regions. The smell hit him hard like a brick, the very sweet smell of her essence. Deciding to be daring and take a risk, he lowered his head more until he was finally in front of her very core. His curious tongue wavered out of his mouth, resting on his raw lips and took a tender lick at her nether lips. 'She tastes so good…' Subaru thought to himself.

Akane, feeling a wet tongue licking her down there, she moaned softly and buckled immediately under the massive building pressure instinctively arching her back to allow him much better access and simulate more pleasure for her.

Darting in and out of Akane's nether lips, Subaru didn't show any signs of letting up. He was hungry, and only wanted to feast on the sweet juice that flowed from Akane. Akane, on the other hand, was too busy trying to keep herself maintained, moaning loudly, buckling and arching at Subaru's ministrations.

Subaru, feeling that Akane could be ready to take it up another notch, took a finger and slowly inserted it in Akane's lower region. The feeling of Akane's tight warm canal slowly enveloping him made him hard. All the blood was quickly rushing to his already stiff cock, and he fought against the urge to forgo the foreplay and get right down to the main entrée. But, for Akane's sake, he wanted to give her the most pleasurable moment, right down to every single second of perfection and a memorable experience she would never forget.

However, when Subaru's finger lurched forward inside Akane, he encountered something he never thought he would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like more to drink?" the waitress asked Ryoki.

"Sprite please." Ryoki replied, handing her the empty cup.

"And you miss?" the waitress asked, turning her head to Hatsumi in the beach chair.

"Nothing please, but thank you though." Hatsumi politely declined. The waitress nodded and left to get Ryoki his drink.

"Why didn't you get another drink?" Ryoki asked curiously.

"I have to get ready for dinner with my parents tonight. We're dining at the restaurant on the third floor, the 'New-York-style' one." Hatsumi answered. Ryoki nodded, and gave her a light peck on the lips and let her walk back to her room.

He continued to stay outside on the pool deck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A-a-akane?" Subaru hesitantly asked.

Dragging her pleasure fogged brain back to reality, she replied, breathily, "Wh-what?"

"W-wh-… are… areyouavirgin?" Subaru blurted out rapidly.

"Wh-what?" Akane asked again, this time a bit more confused, while nervousness creeped back up, spreading throughout her body in an alarm of panic.

"Are… you… a… v-v… v… vir-r-gin?" Subaru haphazardly asked, with more caution this time.

"Um…um… _yes._" Akane muttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"B-b-but… I thought you weren't a… but you've always bragged… and… I…" Subaru trailed off.

"No… That was my one rule with dating guys… never let it get too far…" Akane softly murmured.

"Oh… well… I just thought… and… well, I'm sorry for thinking that about you…" Subaru apologized, trailing off. Akane nodded and at that moment she pulled herself upright, bringing herself closer to Subaru and she kissed him yet once again. Only this time, it was a sweet and yearning kiss, between two persons that truly loved each other with their own hearts, and it was in that kiss that Akane felt she had to take over for a while now. Breaking the kiss for air and to let her curiosity have its way, she pushed Subaru down onto the bed and now underneath her.

Subaru, looking extremely disoriented, forgot to stop Akane from tackling him to the bed. She now had him trapped underneath her weight and was going to use this against him, in ways Subaru could never imagine. Giving him a sultry look, she brushed her lips past his, leaving a trail of sweet, captivating kisses past his neck, swirling around his flat pecs and kissing each tender nipple, making them erect. Akane twirled her tongue around each one, biting softly and huffing warm breaths of air until she finally moved down to his stomach, his thinly outlined abs, tracing each etch of line with her savory tongue, until she finally came to his boxers. Raising her head to meet eye to eye with Subaru, she smiled devilishly and with her fingers, slowly and teasingly, she tugged them down inch by inch until a very well endowed cock sprang up to greet her after its restraints were past Subaru's upper thighs.

Akane let out a tiny gasp, and marveled at the sight of him, basking in a sheer coat of lightly tanned cappuccino skin and warm chocolate brown eyes melting her heart by the second. She slowly lowered her head back to his already stiff member, and let her tongue dart out and taste him.

Subaru, feeling a whole new sensation, groaned at the contact and bucked his hips to get more sensations out of it. Akane felt him buck and groan and mentally congratulated herself and kept note of his weakness. Turning back to what she was doing, she bobbed up and down, each bob giving another inch of Subaru into her mouth every time. Pretty soon, Akane finally got him whole, and kept on increasing speed each time, giving Subaru a whole new meaning to 'heaven' and making him groan loudly and buck uncontrollably.

Akane sucked every single inch of him, and soon Subaru was starting to feel very pent-up with the fire that was churning down there, and, letting out a heavy groan, he finally couldn't hold it any longer – he came, on his first orgasm. Shooting the sticky substance into Akane's awaiting mouth and watching her swallow it down without any difficulty, Subaru let out a hefty sigh and panted as a thin coat of sweat covered his body. Akane licked her lips and smacked them, smiling, she crept up towards his face, her bosoms bouncing and jiggling with each crawling step, until she locked lips with him.

Subaru could taste the salty flavor of himself but mixed with Akane's sweet salvia, it tasted like sweet candy. Akane broke the kiss, and grinned. She couldn't help it, she was really enjoying every second of this.

"My turn now…" Subaru replied in a husky tone. He grabbed Akane's shoulders and forced her down onto the bed, so that she was now under him, just like he was moments ago. He grabbed her upper thighs, and lowered himself down again, just like he did several minutes ago, and reached for Akane's already wet core. He slid a finger in, darting in and out of her, until he inserted another finger and Akane's breath became more erratic as he continued to torment her body. He slid in another finger, making three and giving her triple the pleasure she was receiving. Akane rode it out, one wave of pleasure after another, as she rode out her orgasm, spurting out her essence onto Subaru's fingers and the bed. Akane gathered the strength to tell him that she was ready.

"I want to do it now, please Subaru." Akane decided, panting for air.

"Are you sure? I mean we don't have to if you don't feel ready…" Subaru replied.

"No, the moment is right and I love you more than anything." Akane answered. 'Darn it, I said the 'L' word to him first.' Akane mentally thought.

"Akane, I love you too, more than anything else, even more than Gundam!" Subaru replied, with a soft chuckle. Akane nodded and mentally prepared herself for the pain she would shortly experience.

Subaru positioned his member at the front of Akane's entrance, the tip teasingly brushing against the wet lips. Both giving each other the silent 'go', Subaru pushed himself in slowly. Akane let out a soft moan, and when he hit her barrier, he calmingly told Akane, "This is going to hurt, but if it's unbearable, we can stop if you want…".

Akane nodded and arched her back slightly, to encourage him to keep going. Subaru nodded as well and pulled himself out almost completely, the tip still inside and rammed forward with all his might. He broke through the thin membrane, but stayed still as he felt Akane tense up.

"Akane, are you okay?" Subaru soothingly asked. He brushed her hair aside from her eyes and gave her a kiss on the forehead as he watched her squirm silently. After a good number of seconds passed by, Akane started moving her hips and arching more to signal Subaru to keep going. Subaru could feel Akane encouraging him to delve even deeper into her body, so he sighed and started rocking slowly, thrusting back and forth. Akane was overcome by unimaginable pleasure.

Her face had 'heaven' written all over it. Taking the look on her face as a silent plea, Subaru started to thrust harder and faster until he hit a spot inside Akane that sent her over the edge. Unable to hold the wild fire that had already built inside of her she groaned and buckled her hips as she let go. Her essence, shooting out and covering Subaru's even stiffer member, sent her groaning and moaning out his name. Subaru felt it and heard it too, for he too had been holding in, and he, like Akane, couldn't hold it any longer and decided right there to release his juice. His juice flew out of the tip of the member and invaded Akane's hot, wet, and sticky core. The feeling set them both overboard and they both screamed out each other's name in a cry and plea for love.

"AAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAAAAANNNNEEEEEEEEE!"

"SSSSSSSUUUBBBBAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUU!"

The two lovers spent the rest of the late afternoon cuddling up together in the sheets of their love-making and stayed like that for the rest of the day. Both sighing and panting heavily while covered in a present coat of sweat, then they both kissed each other softly before Subaru cleared his throat.

"We're sweaty and sticky. We need to clean up, I'm going to shower." Subaru told Akane.

"Can I join you?" Akane seductively added, giving a wink for extra persuasion.

"Sure… we need to meet with the folks for dinner in four hours though." Subaru replied, agreeing.

"That's more than enough time!" Akane excitedly replied, in a husky tone.

The two ran off to start 'showering.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to the motivation of my supporting reviewers who kept inspiring me to write more… thanks!

HollyWriter: The near death experiences are simply my way of making everyone that much more closer to each other, not physically but mentally… (that sounded way too philosophical didn't it?) anyways, the adventures of "Tyoki and Gastumi" still continue and sorry for the long wait! Thanks for sticking by!

Ami Belle: A new reviewer makes me even happier! Thank you Ami Belle, for reviewing and I hope you will still continue to read my fic. Your recent review inspired me and reminded me that I had a priority to complete, so I worked all week long to bring you this chapter and other chapters (which are coming up by the way very soon). I would never kill off Ryoki, but hey, why don't you make a fic and do whatever you want with the characters? Maybe I'll make one where Ryoki jumps off a cliff and dies. That's it, just … jumping off, the "aaahhh!" screams and the "thump and splat" echoing in the cliffs. UH.. chuckles nervously keep reading please!


	22. Trapped In The Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick, but I do own this plot!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty Two: Trapped In The Moment

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got all your stuff? Did you tell your parents?" Ryoki asked Hatsumi.

"Yes, they said it was fine as long I'm back in time for dinner, and they trust you, and yes I've got all my stuff!" Hatsumi answered.

"Then let's go shall we?" Ryoki asked, offering a hand to help Hatsumi. Hatsumi nodded and Ryoki helped her get onto the rowboat. Hatsumi put her stuff in the rowboat and put on her lifejacket. Ryoki started to row.

After a ten minute row, they had arrived at the small island. Together, they both pulled the boat from the shores and settled it down by the forest and the clearing. Ryoki put a tarp over it to conceal it and began to walk towards the clearing.

"Do you know what's on this island?" Hatsumi asked.

"Nothing but trees and a lagoon I hear. Some old bloke bought it but he hasn't been here in ages, I asked the Greece government about it, they said as long he wasn't there or visiting there it can be open to the public however I was able to curry favor with them to make it private for us." Ryoki replied in an informational tone.

"Interesting…" Hatsumi replied. They had arrived at the end of the clearing and what they both saw surpassed their imaginations. Indeed there was a beautiful waterfall and a lagoon below it. Bordering rocks surrounded the lagoon and there was a stair-like type of stairs composed of rocks that lead to a cave, probably hidden behind the waterfall. There was no one around, and it was very quiet, except for the roar of the waterfall.

"…wow." Ryoki muttered out. Hatsumi let out a giggle and walked around to find a good resting spot. She found a rock that had a flat surface and she set all her stuff down on it. Taking off her shirt and boy shorts, she turned to the lagoon.

"Let's go swimming!" Hatsumi excitedly asked.

"Sure." Ryoki replied, taking off his white shirt and shorts. They both jumped in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Subaru what are you doing?" Akane asked. They both were in the arcade room and he was playing Dance Dance Revolution where you had to step on arrows in time to the music.

"Playing DDR!" Subaru shouted out over the blaring music. Akane had no clue what it was but she laughed watching Subaru try to pass a hard song. After his three turns were over, he sighed in sweat and sat down on a nearby chair.

"So, how are you?" Subaru asked Akane.

"Good. I'd like to learn to play that." Akane replied, pointing to the DDR machine.

"Sure, we'll play together. Come on!" Subaru encouragingly replied, pulling Akane towards the machine. After going through the settings Subaru explained, "When the arrow comes up to the arrow holders here," Subaru pointed to the top of the screen where the arrow holders were, "You press that arrow on the mat right here," Subaru replied, pointing down to the mat and the four arrows. "Just like that got it?" he asked Akane.

"Right. Can we please play an easy song?" Akane begged.

"Of course." Subaru willingly replied.

For the next hour, the two played DDR and laughed at each other's mistakes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh yeah? Well I dare you to go into that cave and jump off. It's a lagoon, it's clearly rock-less. There's nothing to be afraid of, except heights." Ryoki proudly dared Hatsumi.

"Sure." Hatsumi accepted. She got out of the lagoon, walked over to the path that led to the cave behind the waterfall, and she poked her head out of the waterfall, so Ryoki could see her. She looked down, and it was nothing but water.

"Jump!" Ryoki excitedly yelled out. Taking a sigh, she leaned forward and jumped, hitting the lagoon and felt as the cool rushing water enveloped her. She swam up to the surface, taking a big gulp of oxygen.

"Hatsumi." Ryoki coldly replied.

"Hatsumi." Two voices said in unison. Hatsumi opened her eyes quickly, still murky and adjusting to her surroundings. Never in her mind did she think that she would see those two people ever again, here on this island of all places.

A/N: Duh, Duh, Duh! A cliffhanger!


	23. Squared Up

Disclaimer: Simple, plain and clean: Don't own HG.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty Three: Squared Up

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hatsumi." Ryoki coldly replied.

"Hatsumi." Two voices said in unison. Hatsumi opened her eyes quickly, still murky and adjusting to her surroundings. Never in her mind did she think that she would see those two people ever again, here on this island of all places.

Hatsumi rubbed her eyes to help them re-adjust and she saw two very familiar men.

"Shinogu and Azusa! What are you guys doing here?" Hatsumi half-excitedly and half-nervously replied.

"Um, this is my island…" Shinogu replied weakly.

"Movie shooting here tomorrow… figured I'd spend a little time with ol' Shinogu." Azusa proudly replied.

"Come on Hatsumi, let's go." Ryoki angrily replied, yanking her hand towards the shore.

"Hey! I have a great idea! Why don't you join us for lunch! We can go to my condo here. I'm making all kinds of food." Shinogu eagerly asked.

"Uh… I don't know…" Hatsumi replied, seeing Ryoki shaking his head 'no' furiously and seeing the hopeful gleam in Shinogu's eyes.

"Yes, let's join them for lunch Hatsumi. It might be good to find out some more details about your friends." Ryoki decided.

"Bu-bu but I thought _we _had to _go_?" Hatsumi asked Ryoki.

"Don't be silly, I wasn't thinking!" Ryoki nervously chuckled.

"Alright then, follow me." Shinogu replied, turning to another clearing in the woods. Ryoki and Hatsumi promptly got out of the lagoon and grabbed their clothing and picnic basket and followed behind the two men.

"Here we are." Shinogu replied 5 minutes later. They had arrived at a beach house, that looked so big and long, about three floors high, plus a roof and a balcony.

"Nice digs you got there Shinogu." Azusa cheeringly replied, patting him on the back, but instead giving him a hard smack.

"I just hope your female fans don't corrupt this island of mine…" Shinogu chuckled softly.

"Uh… If I can get out of here in three days, it'll be fine…" Azusa nervously replied. He turned to check if anyone else was watching. Shinogu opened the door and held it until everyone went inside before him. He then walked over to the kitchen, which had a grand table and a beautiful island full of food. Shinogu walked over to the fridge and took out the necessities.

Ten minutes later after Shinogu cooked and everyone helped, they all sat down at this big great feast that was awaiting them on the table. Bagels, toppings, salmon, fruits, vegetables and dip, shish-kabobs, pasta and salads panned the table from a side to the other.

"Pass the bagels please Ryoki." Azusa asked. Ryoki nodded and handed it over across the table.

"This is really good, but I have a question, how do you get all this fresh?" Ryoki asked Shinogu.

"Easy, I have a 'grocery' store downstairs, whatever I need, I just shop. When I'm out of storage items, I order over the phone through this company that shops for me and drops it off by helicopter onto the beach." Shinogu softly replied.

"Cool!" Azusa excitedly chattered. Everyone looked at him like he was a five year old child with no patience. "What?" Azusa chuckled nervously as everyone stared at him eating a bagel with cream cheese and salmon.

Hatsumi kept quiet and her head low, and prayed that she'd get out of this alive. It was painfully embarrassing, to be in the same room with all these three guys at the same time, and not knowing that they were affecting her.

"Ryoki, is it true that you and Hatsumi are dating?" Shinogu asked curiously.

"Yes." Ryoki confidently answered.

"How long?" Azusa asked.

"Couple months." Ryoki answered.

"Heard you were in a coma what happened?" Ryoki asked.

"Car crash… stupid drunk trucker. I can't really remember the coma but I do remember waking up… and… then deciding I really had to take a vacation. I've been here around Greece for two weeks now." Shinogu answered softly.

"Nice! So you own this island?" Azusa asked.

"Yes, it was mine a long time ago, through inheritance from a dear old friend who passed away." Shinogu sadly spoke. "But this house is from me, I built part of it." The boys continued talking to each other and passing around stories.

'_He doesn't even remember that… kiss?'_ Hatsumi wondered to herself.

"Hatsumi?"

"Hatsumi?"

"Huh?" Hatsumi asked in confusion.

"Hatsumi!" Ryoki angrily shouted.

"Oh! Yeah, what?" Hatsumi asked, snapping out of her peaceful trance.

"She hasn't been feeling very well lately. I think it is time to take her back out to the cruise, but it has been nice seeing you and having lunch with you. Thank you." Ryoki quickly apologized.

"No problem dude. Bye." Azusa replied, going back to his mountain of food on his plate and eating it all down.

"Bye." Shinogu replied, standing up and leading them to the door.

"Ryok-hmph." Hatsumi muttered out as Ryoki pressed his hand to her mouth. Waving goodbye, the two went to the shore where they had originally settled their rowboat and began setting it up. After the two got on the rowboat, Hatsumi broke out in angry shouts.

"Why did you do that? That was so rude!" Hatsumi angrily shouted out.

Ryoki remained to be cold to her.

"I wasn't feeling sick! I feel perfectly healthy!" Hatsumi angrily added.

"Doesn't matter…" Ryoki whispered.

"What?" Hatsumi asked.

"Doesn't matter!" Ryoki angrily shouted. Hatsumi was left silent.

'_He never yells at me!'_ Hatsumi thought to herself.

The two rowed back together the rest of the way in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hatsumi!" Akane cheeringly greeted her sister, seeing her open the door to their room.

"Hi Akane…" Hatsumi muttered.

"So what did you do today?" Akane asked her tired sister.

"Ugh… Ryoki, Azusa and Shinogu.." Hatsumi wearingly replied.

"WHAT! You spent the day with all of them!" Akane screeched.

"Uhgh Akane… can I please shower?" Hatsumi asked her eager sister.

"Yeah!" Akane replied, walking off to the door and exiting the room.

"Today was so humiliating…" Hatsumi mumbled to herself under her breath.

"Not for me." Akane smirked.

"What did you do?" Hatsumi asked. Akane stood there frozen, she didn't realize her sister _would_ ask her.

"Um… nothing much… just… hanging around with other people…" Akane nervously stammered.

"Whatever. Is it me or does Ryoki look different to you?" Hatsumi asked. Akane shrugged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck happened back there?" Ryoki muttered to himself.

"Ryoki! Watch your mouth!" Mrs. Tachibana replied, flashing an evil glare from her glasses.

"Forget it mother." Ryoki replied in a harsh tone and slammed the door on his way out.

"Stupid anger management classes are failing…" Ryoki muttered to himself and walked to the lounge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks man. I owe you." Azusa replied, shaking Shinogu's hand.

"Not a problem." Shinogu happily said and started to clear the table.

"You know, as a friend, you wouldn't mind if I asked her out after Ryoki's done with her?" Azusa asked.

"What?" Shinogu stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Azusa. "You-y-you want to _ask_ Hatsumi out?" Shinogu added.

"Yeah. She's definitely hot." Azusa replied, tossing him the potato chips. Shinogu caught it with ease and dumped it into the cupboard.

"…fine with me… why are you asking me though?" Shinogu asked.

"Oh just getting permission…" Azusa added.

"You don't need permission, except from Ryoki." Shinogu chuckled.

"That too." Azusa added and scratched his head to figure that part out.

"Um Azusa it was only a fig…" Shinogu stopped himself, to see Azusa writing down a letter to Ryoki.

'_My god he's stupider than he seems.'_ Shinogu thought to himself, chuckling softly. _'He has such a big ego'_ Shinogu added in his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hurley's Belial: Thanks for your reviewer. I might stop continuing because there isn't many people up and around that are motivating me besides you but I will keep being strong… as long as I can. Thanks for your support!


End file.
